


【EC】陷阱

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: #被自己的“童养媳”吃掉的故事#贵族设定是瞎编的#脑洞沙雕





	1. Chapter 1

1.

这个世界上很少有查尔斯·泽维尔搞不定的事情。

当然啦，他年纪轻轻的时候就拥有了好几个看起来毫不相关的博士学位，基因、生物、心理学……听上去就是能把人从头到脚、从里到外都给整得明明白白的厉害角色，更别说作为美国知名大学最受欢迎的年轻教授，他还能把拥有最聪明头脑的怪咖们都训得服服帖帖。

然而，就是这个周一，早上7点——新的一周才刚刚开始，查尔斯就皱着眉头，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，从冰箱里端出麦片和牛奶，第一次碰到了一个他解决不了的棘手问题。

“结婚？”

“是的，查尔斯，介于你还有两个月就要满28岁了——”电话那头传来的声音可一点都不像开玩笑，或者说，他的母亲，莎伦·泽维尔，很少用这样稍带责备的语气对他说话。

“你没忘记吧？为了继承爵位，你28岁之前必须结婚。”

哦，是啊，是啊。爵位，查尔斯想，泽维尔这个姓在英国可是伯爵呢。

“妈妈，说实话，都这个时代了，人类都去过太空了……”

“你就算要上天，也是一个伯爵，一个世袭的贵族，查尔斯。”知道自己的儿子要如何辩解，莎伦摆出了不容置疑的态度，每当她态度开始强硬的时候，查尔斯就只能收起他在学问上的伶牙俐齿，实际上，他已经开始头疼了。

自己怎么就忘了这件事呢？英国古老贵族的继承规则和自由的空气本来就无法相融，即使再跟不上时代，那些条条框框也必须要被遵守。

查尔斯并不在乎什么爵位，不妙的是，这个传承了几百年的继承权只属于每一代的长子。更不幸的是，虽然他的父亲不是上一代的泽维尔伯爵，但父亲的哥哥却没有更早的诞下子嗣，这就意味着这一代伯爵的头衔没有落在伯父的儿子——他的堂弟凯恩身上，而是必须由他来继承。

如果他28岁之前没结婚，泽维尔的爵位则会从此作废，这个世界上就少了一位尊贵的伯爵大人，他的家族当然不会允许这样的事情发生，即使时至今日这个爵位好像已经基本失去了作用……啊，除了那几块在荒凉乡下的所谓封地。

在美国待久了，他真的都快忘了这个传统。

“可没人能和我结婚啊。”把东西都放到桌上，查尔斯终于把手机拿了下来，揉了揉太阳穴，说出了问题的核心所在，“我上哪儿去找这么个人？”

电话那头沉默了一会儿，就在查尔斯以为对面已经挂断的时候，莎伦的一句话让他差点把手机都掉到了地上。

“好吧，既然你自己找不到——其实你在分家有一个现成的对象。”

这个突如其来的消息砸得查尔斯有些发蒙。现在这个世道真是变天了，国家没发对象，自己家倒是先发了一个。

“你是说，你要回去结婚了？”

午饭时分，瑞雯一边用叉子插着盘子里的意大利面一边惊呼，好像不敢相信从年轻教授嘴里说出来的话，稍微有些高的语调引来了一阵侧目。

“你居然是伯爵？”坐在两人中间的罗根关注点显然在别处，他放下嘴边的披萨，动手打翻了可乐。

他们两个是查尔斯收的博士生，但和他年龄相差不大，当然，不是谁都是天才：比起学生，他们相处起来倒更像是朋友。

“你们小点儿声！”要不是挪不开手，查尔斯发誓自己会去捂住他们的嘴，“我不想在放暑假前成为学校论坛的头条。”

“天哪，你当然会是的，”盘子里的面都快被瑞雯戳碎了，她看着罗根手忙脚乱的收拾桌上冒着气泡的褐色液体，评论道，“多少人会心碎啊——你知道有多少人是为了看你去选你的课的吗？相信我，如果换了别人，《超个人心理学的意识转换形态》还不至于成为一门需要抢破头的课。当然，我不一样，”她又补充，“我就是为了学术。”

“伯爵——”收拾好狼藉桌面的罗根总算也加入了对话，他本来想摸出一根烟，但看到查尔斯“不许在学校抽烟”的警告眼神后只能作罢，“我都能想象到这个消息会霸榜论坛多久，本来很多人就已经把你选为‘最想要拥抱和亲吻的人第一名’什么的……再加上这个头衔，大概他们就该对泽维尔教授的性生活表示关心了。”

“罗根·豪利特！”查尔斯简直想敲他的头，“你不能在自己的导师和一个女生面前说‘性生活’这个词！”

“怎么，难道‘性生活’不是一个被写在牛津字典里面的词吗？”罗根不经疑惑。

眼看话题将要离开自己最感兴趣的领域，瑞雯急忙表示OK：“我觉得可以。先不说这个，查尔斯，说说你的结婚对象,对方是个怎么样的人？你们都没见过面吧？”

看着瑞雯比询问论文修改意见时认真得多的眼神，查尔斯感到有些无奈，但更让他无奈的是，她说的没错。

“何止没见过。我现在只知道对方似乎从小在泽维尔分家工作，是收养来的，是某个名门……不能被承认的那一个孩子。受泽维尔庇护的交换条件就是，必须接受一个来自泽维尔本家的要求。”

罗根终于重新开始吃他的披萨，听到这差点被噎住，“那就是私生子？可是这也太随便了吧？现在可不是中世纪了。”

“谁叫查尔斯一直单身呢……如果不得不结婚，一个门当户对、知根知底的对象当然最好。”瑞雯放弃了那盘已经被戳成泥的意大利面，“现代的贵族也真是难。”

查尔斯的责任心当然不允许他反抗家族的命令，传承百年的爵位不会在他这里断送，即使现在正在谈论的是他自己的人生大事。瑞雯知道，查尔斯一向是个把自己本身的优先级放到最后的人，大概甚至都从未考虑过拒绝这个选项。

“可他们都没见过面，万一对方不喜欢查尔斯呢？”

“我看你的情商可能只对隔壁系的斯考特有点用。”瑞雯想对罗根翻个白眼，“担心担心查尔斯还差不多，结婚之后对方可就是伯爵夫人了！再说，我打赌整个学校一大半的人都想和查尔斯结婚。等他们看到查尔斯的婚戒，羡慕嫉妒的波浪会淹到三楼的。”

“我希望这是对我学术能力的肯定。”

查尔斯收拾好托盘，站起了身，这场午餐时的小小谈话多少让他的心情好了些，一个人消化这个消息不是一件容易的事情。

“不管是不是在夸我，假期里你都必须把论文的修改稿交上来，瑞雯·达克霍姆。”

“你是魔鬼吗？”瑞雯看着他离开的方向，挥着拳头喊道。

2.

在那个周一早晨的电话过后没多久，学期顺利结束，查尔斯没像之前的每一年一样飞到全世界各地参加学会，而是回到了久未去过的泽维尔庄园。圣诞节他们一向是待在伦敦的，他只在重要家庭聚会的时候来过这座大的有些让人发憷的庄园，而他现在站在门口，看着衣着考究的管家有礼貌地帮他拿过箱子，觉得这比记忆中的还要夸张。

泽维尔是一个古老的家族，庄园主屋的装潢并不奢华惹眼，而是处处透着经过沉淀的低调优雅。查尔斯跟着管家踏上细心涂过清漆、保养良好的木质楼梯，来到他位于二楼的房间，如果不是屋子里的立式空调和安装在墙上的投影仪带来了一些现代的气息，这间屋子大概会给人一种年代的倒错感。

“五分钟后，我会带您去会客室。”管家恭敬的放下了查尔斯的箱子，为他轻轻关上了门，听着门锁发出落锁的“卡嗒”声，查尔斯突然紧张了起来。

还有五分钟他就要去见结婚的对象了——他在瑞雯和罗根面前表现的从容又淡定，但实际上，他几乎都没有谈过正经的恋爱！第一次见面应该怎么做呢？这对他来说比再发一篇SCI一区的论文都还要困难得多。

当然，举止必须要得体，不能太亲昵也不能太疏远，毕竟对方也是迫不得已，他们也算是趁人之危……说到底，这都是他自己没有身为第一继承人自觉的错。无论如何，查尔斯也不希望让这场契约婚姻毁掉对方的生活。

站在镜子前整理了一下领结，倒影里的男人穿着一身浅色的休闲西装，既不会过于正式也不会过于轻佻，与蓝色的眼睛和棕色的头发都很相称。他已经不年轻了，眼角甚至能看到岁月的痕迹，但稍显成熟的气质和得体装扮总是容易让人心生好感。

深吸一口气，查尔斯从胸前的口袋中摸出了一个小巧的信封，上面封着盖上了泽维尔家徽的火漆。里面是对方的资料，查尔斯坚持只要了一个名字，他不想在见面之前看那些长篇大论的冰冷文字——但对方的闺名是总该知道的。用小刀小心的划开信封，他拿出了带着香气的暗纹印花纸，看了看上面用好看的花体字写着的名字。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”。

查尔斯觉得是自己看错了。他们一直养着一个同是名门的兰谢尔家的私生子……这也不是不可能，但艾瑞克——这明显是一个男人的名字！

他不可置信的眨了眨眼睛，用指腹摸了摸那行字，确定自己没有眼花。一直到管家敲门，把他带到一楼，站在会客室的门前，查尔斯都在飞快的思索着：应该是他们写错了，连名字都能写错这是多低级的错误？那对方会叫什么呢？艾蕊儿、或是爱丽尔？

还没有定论，管家就打开了会客室的门，查尔斯喉结动了动，走了进去，看着里面的人，脚下有些站不稳。

那个人比他高，脸上好像带着一点点拘谨，但是侧脸坚毅的线条和上挑的眉峰、还有在合身衣物下显得锻炼良好的身形都显示着：他是一个如假包换的男人。

对，是没人和他说过他的结婚对象是一个“女人”。

“你是……艾瑞克·兰谢尔？”

查尔斯恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，见面第一句话说这个是很不礼貌的，可这不能怪他，这一定是哪里搞错了。

管家已经退了出去，房间里只剩下他们两个，他的“未婚夫”明显更加紧张。

“是的，我是……呃……”

两个男人，以“结婚对象”的身份面面相觑，屋子里的气氛显得有些尴尬。

“等一下，我想我需要打个电话……”

查尔斯急忙拿出手机，手忙脚乱地拨了一串号码，背过身去，在不长的等待音之后，他总算听到了父亲的声音。

“查尔斯！”布莱恩·泽维尔的声音中气十足，嘈杂的背景音却让查尔斯听得有些吃力，“你回到家了吗？我和你妈妈过几天才能回来，订婚宴和婚礼要准备的东西太多了……”

“等、等等，你们确定吗？我是说，”他快速转头瞟了一眼艾瑞克，后者正乖乖地站在原地，“你们知道我是个男人，对吧？”

“你发什么疯。”电波那头安静了下来，显然是布莱克找到了安静说话的地方，“有话就说，我们正在挑晚宴上要用的巧克力。”

“我的未婚妻……呃，总之，艾瑞克·兰谢尔也是男人！”

“我以为你早就知道——有什么问题？你们的婚姻合法。”

查尔斯觉得太阳穴在突突的跳。天哪、天哪，他们只是想要一张结婚证，无论是怎样形式的婚姻都无所谓。

“这不对——”

“有什么不对的？”布莱克变得严肃了起来，“两个月内你找不到其他结婚对象，他是一个兰谢尔，而且有必须要兑现的诺言，你继承爵位又要有一个符合身份的对象，甚至子嗣都不用考虑，你有那么多兄弟，只要他们有一个姓泽维尔的男孩就好——都这个年代了，你们的婚姻完全没问题。”

问题当然不在这里。与同性结婚的贵族查尔斯也知道几个，在上流社会中这样的例子虽然不是很多，但也绝不是没有，这个时代已经没有什么偏见了，但是——

“好了，我要去尝巧克力了。既然回家了就乖乖待几天，不要到处乱跑。”

查尔斯还想说什么，布莱恩却已经果断地挂上了电话，他听着听筒里传来的忙音，有些懵。

当然，这不管是在形式还是在做法上都没有问题，现在的问题是：他完全没有和男性交往过。这么说也许不太贴切，查尔斯和女性也只有过一两段小打小闹的所谓交往，到最后全都不了了之。毕竟，在少年时代他把所有的时间和精力都给了书籍与研究，论文一篇一篇的发，学位一个一个的拿，他都快28岁了，在感情方面，却连一点像样的先行研究都找不到。

唯一让他没有在电话里斩钉截铁的对布莱恩说：“我不是基佬！”的原因——查尔斯扶住额头，一些不太愿意回想起的画面闪进了他的脑海——他用力摇摇头，把那些片段赶了出去，现在显然不是能分心的时候。

查尔斯确定自己没喜欢过男人，也许对几个女生有过好感，可——

“查尔斯……我是说，泽维尔先生，”房间里的另一个人终于开了口，语气有些犹豫，“您如果对我不满意的话……”

查尔斯转头，艾瑞克紧张的站在房间中央，这时他才终于有机会细细打量他契约结婚的对象。艾瑞克看起来年龄没他大，长的很英俊，面孔比较老成，让他有一点点超乎年龄的成熟感，眼睛的颜色很淡，金褐色的头发不长，整个人都很干净利落。

“我没有对你不满意，艾瑞克。不用那么恭敬，叫我查尔斯就好。”看着对方有些委委屈屈又小心翼翼的表情，查尔斯关怀学生的本能反应又上来了，他靠过去，示意艾瑞克坐到沙发上，“你几岁了？听着，如果你不愿意和男人结婚……”

“我没有不愿意！其实我以前在庄园就见过你，我……”艾瑞克说到一半突然顿住了，好像知道自己说得有些多，声音里透着一丝丝想要竭力压抑却还是抑制不住的懊恼。

“我马上就满22岁了。”他最终闷闷的说，低下头，不敢看查尔斯，高大的个子在沙发上缩成一团，让查尔斯不由得联想到躲在礁石后不敢出来的小鲨鱼。

这样的反差感让他忍不住笑了起来：“我只希望你不要讨厌我——毕竟，看起来我们是不得不结婚了。”

最后，查尔斯把从美国带回来的礼物给了他的“小未婚夫”，还好他打算送的是笔记本钢笔套装，要是买了首饰披肩什么的他真的不知道要怎么收场。艾瑞克显得很高兴，安排好一切之后，奔波了一整天的查尔斯回了房间，打算睡个午觉。虽然有一段算得上惊吓的插曲，但出人意料地居然也算圆满解决了，有时候查尔斯也不得不佩服自己的适应力。

他和艾瑞克在订婚之前依然要分开睡，这又是一项不能打破的传统。他们能和男人结婚，在这之前又必须保持距离，查尔斯也不知道该说这是保守还是开放——不过无论如何，对他来说，混乱暂时结束了。

送走了查尔斯，艾瑞克在会客室里转着刚刚收到的钢笔，脸上紧张拘谨的表情已经不见踪影。他等了一会儿，会客厅的门再次被打开，一个与查尔斯有三分相像的男人走了进来。

“一切顺利？”他问。

艾瑞克只是点点头，没有说话，依然在把玩着手中的礼物。

见他不吭声，男人走上前，一屁股坐到沙发上，紧盯着面无表情的艾瑞克：“你不要忘了我帮你的条件。我虽然对爵位没有兴趣，但你一定要给我想要的。”

艾瑞克看着窗外，扯起嘴角笑了笑，还算明媚的阳光透过院子里的树影投在他脸上，半张脸陷在阴影中的私生子和刚才的气质完全判若两人。如果说刚才他表现得像是只奶奶的小鲨鱼，那他现在这个笑容就完全是在准备吃人、已经张开血盆大口的虎鲨。

这两种状态衔接地无比自然，好像他已经把这种转换演练过无数遍。将钢笔轻轻放回原位，艾瑞克把礼盒关起来，抚摸着上面浅浅的纹路。查尔斯绝对想不到，刚才还在他面前乖乖的艾瑞克不说话的时候，笼罩在周身的沉默居然能让人起一层薄薄的冷汗。

“我当然会遵守诺言，凯恩。”艾瑞克总算转过了头，脸上还是带着淡淡的笑容。

“只要我也能得到我想要的东西。”


	2. Chapter 2

3.

结婚真的是一件很麻烦的事情，不用说，这对查尔斯来说又是一个全新的体验……老天，他是第一次结婚。来自萨佛街的裁缝可能搬了几百米的布料过来——谁也说不好，它们已经堆满了整个房间——只有在北极圈的特殊季节才能手工收拾到的麝牛绒毛、来自苏格兰某个高原上产量稀少的羊羔毛，各种花色、各种样式，查尔斯觉得自己可能被摆弄着试了几十套不同的搭配，当然他的未婚夫也未能幸免。

“订婚宴、婚前派对、婚礼，每一套礼服都必须很完美，”年纪不大的裁缝对自己的专业领域有很深的执着，他用小软尺量了他们身上几乎所有的尺寸，“大小必须非常合身，颜色必须和眼睛搭配——”

哦，很好，查尔斯麻木的想着，任由裁缝摆布。之后还要选一大堆东西，领带、手帕、领结、胸针、袖扣……光是选鞋子就花了两天了！

艾瑞克倒是乖乖的非常配合，查尔斯在一旁看着他，不得不承认，这是一个天生的衣服架子，任何一套礼服他穿起来就能直接去拍杂志封面。

“嗯，我想，浅灰色和深蓝黑，都是最好的羊羔绒……”裁缝把软尺卷起来，夹到耳朵上，开始在本子上写写画画，两个被折腾许久的人才总算能喘上一口气。

“真不容易，是不是？我宁愿去上一天的课，这里简直让我觉得连灵魂都穿上了西装四件套。”查尔斯靠在窗边，松了松衬衫扣子，窗外夏浪正盛，良好的绿化带来了此起彼伏的蝉鸣，热气好像已经从窗子的缝隙渗了进来。

而他的未婚夫依然把衬衫穿得整整齐齐，歪着头想了想，好像感受了一下查尔斯的奇妙比喻，轻声提议道：“去游泳怎么样？庄园后面有游泳池……”

查尔斯蓝色的眼睛亮了起来：“没错，泳池！我居然没有想到——”

泽维尔庄园的游泳池在夏天永远是时刻准备好的，温度适宜的水和各式泳衣——当然，贵族的生活总是很方便。

两个人悄悄地摸了出去，沉浸在工作中的裁缝并没有发现这场小小的越狱，就像童年时捉迷藏那样，他们一口气跑到泳池边，有一种恶作剧成功的喜悦。

天知道查尔斯已经有多久没有这样的感觉了。

“艾瑞克，我一直想问你，你对庄园那么熟悉，以前又在庄园见过我……哦。”换了一件四角泳裤，查尔斯趴在泳池里，抱着救生球，看着艾瑞克从另一间更衣室里出来，差点忘了他要问什么。

他从来不知道庄园里还会准备这么紧身的泳裤，艾瑞克良好的线条被黑色三角形的弹性布料衬得更加有张力：花花公子的封面硬照就应该让艾瑞克去拍，查尔斯想。

不，他当然不看花花公子，只是罗根总是会在研究室放上几本。

“没有更合身的了……会很奇怪吗？”艾瑞克有些局促地拉了拉泳裤边，在浅水区走了两步，像是搁浅的小鲨鱼。

不知道为什么艾瑞克总是能让自己想起鲨鱼，也许是因为他的牙齿有些尖……查尔斯胡思乱想了一阵，总算是想起了他要说什么：“我一直想问，我们之前是不是认识？”

艾瑞克一僵，好像不是很愿意说起这个话题：“我们……之前一起玩。就在你有一次放假回家的时候。”

“什么？可是——”查尔斯惊讶的撑起身，差点抱不住怀里的救生球，“我记得那是个女孩！她——你那时候穿裙子！”

查尔斯对于这座庄园的记忆算不上深刻，对童年玩伴却还有些依稀的印象。几十年过去，他越来越少回家，玩伴的名字和面孔已经几乎要遗忘在记忆的长河中，但是他怎么都无法把那个略显纤细的女孩子和如今快比他高一个头的艾瑞克联系在一起。

“我那时候是悄悄来到泽维尔家的，你知道，”艾瑞克全身往下沉了沉，让水没过他的肩膀，“当时我并不能用‘艾瑞克·兰谢尔’这个名字。”

小鲨鱼把自己埋进了水里，鼻子前冒着泡泡。

查尔斯摸了摸下巴，用一种玩笑般的露骨眼神打量着未婚夫的手臂，甚至伸出手摸了摸，以略显轻佻的苏格兰语气调笑道：“你变化真的很大，老兄。看看这些肌肉，啧啧，谁能想到你之前还穿过白色连衣裙呢？”

小时候被迫打扮成女孩子大概不会是大多数男人会引以为豪的回忆，查尔斯轻描淡写的带过这件事，拍拍艾瑞克的肩膀，又躺到了泳池边的躺椅上。

“我很抱歉现在才有机会好好和你聊聊，最近要做的事情实在太多——我们两个要结婚了，是不是？我希望能多听听你的事情。”

在见到结婚对象之前，查尔斯就打定主意要好好对待自己的婚约者，这是他应付起的责任，即使对方是“未婚夫”也是一样。常年在校园里和学生打交道让他有一种对年少者天然的温柔，况且经过了好几天的相处，他发现艾瑞克实在是乖巧又懂事，在学生里很少有让人那么省心的。

“我只是偶尔回到庄园来，平时一直在分家，也没有什么朋友。”艾瑞克在水里踢了踢腿，水面泛起一道道波纹，声音里有小小的落寞。

查尔斯觉得有些心疼，艾瑞克看起来吃了很多苦。

对于这样的孩子不能太心急，想要理解他们的想法必须一步一步来。还好，这样的天气和环境是一个放松聊天的好时机。

……不过，查尔斯显然忽略了一点，经过一个早上的折腾，他是在是太累了，就连他自己都不知道是在话题进行到哪儿的时候睡着的。

“查尔斯？”

艾瑞克听着年长婚约者的声音越变越小，最终只剩下均匀的呼吸声，试探性的叫了两声他的名字，发现对方是真的已经在躺椅上进入了梦乡。

几天的忙碌让年轻教授的眼睛下方出现了一丝阴影，查尔斯嘴唇微微张开，头偏着，在睡梦中显得过于无辜又毫无防备。艾瑞克伸手轻轻碰了碰他的脸，查尔斯没有动，只是发出了一声轻微的嘟囔。

这无疑给了艾瑞克更加大胆的通行证，刚才的乖巧被丢到九霄云外，他用指腹蹭了蹭查尔斯红润的嘴角，淡色的眼睛暗了下去，低下了头。

“唔……”

一开始只是轻柔的触碰嘴唇，但柔软的触感显然是一种无声的引诱，艾瑞克侵入了微张的嘴唇，缠绕着小巧的舌头，手从脸颊慢慢向下，拂过查尔斯的脖颈，最终停在还粘着些许未干透水珠的胸膛上。

查尔斯的睫毛动了一动，像是寻求氧气一般张开了嘴，艾瑞克趁机加深了掠夺，暧昧的气息好像要将身上的水珠蒸干。

浅尝辄止的触碰根本不够——

查尔斯觉得有些喘不过气来，他仿佛在半梦半醒之间，迷迷糊糊的下午最容易分不清现实和梦境的界限。火热的气息缠绕着他的意识，最糟糕的是，他好像梦见了一直尽力避免回想的那个晚上。

那是他拿到教授职位的第一个夜晚，年轻的教授在热闹的酒吧中被众人簇拥着喝了不少酒，脑袋昏昏沉沉，和此时一样。他大概本来酒量就不是太好，已经记不清到底和什么人说过话，只记得破碎的灯光和带着甜腻味道的……吻。

是的，他在酒吧和一个陌生人接吻，阴暗的角落没人发现他们，酒精让他变得大胆，他热烈的回应着那个陌生人，甚至按住对方的后脑主动送上自己的唇舌，对方的嘴里有淡淡的烟草味，他知道那是一个男人。

当时的气氛令查尔斯无法自控，等他后半夜清醒过来，卡座上只剩下了自己一个人，他都不记得对方的长相。天哪，他虽然不是老古板，但这还是让他对自己的自制力产生了怀疑——查尔斯只能安慰自己，是开放的美国精神感染了他，接个吻而已，没什么大不了的……就算对方是个男人。谁没在喝醉后在酒吧做过点出格的事呢？

在梦境的边境上挣扎着，突然一阵凉风吹过，查尔斯猛地从荒唐的睡梦中醒来，发现自己身上盖着一条毛巾被，艾瑞克正坐在泳池边，抱着救生球玩手机。

“我的天，我居然睡着了。”他摇了摇头，试图让自己清醒点，刚才的梦境让他脸上发烧，嘴唇上好像还留着梦中的触感。

他居然在艾瑞克旁边梦见这个！

“谢谢你给我盖上了点东西，否则我该感冒了。不过说真的，你可以叫醒我，在研究室午睡的时候我常常被学生拍醒……所以完全没关系。”

查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，脑袋还是一团浆糊，过久的午睡让他头有些疼。

“你的学生。”艾瑞克转过身，声音变得干干的，收起了手机，递给他一条干毛巾，“也许我们该回去了，已经快到傍晚了。”

艾瑞克这种干巴巴的状态一直持续到了吃完晚饭，席间都只是不咸不淡的接着查尔斯的话，等到查尔斯发现晚饭过后他宁愿和凯恩在一边闲聊也没有和自己说话时，终于确定，他的婚约者是闹别扭了。

他不确定是不是睡着的时候发生了什么，他应该没有说梦话的毛病……但那个梦让查尔斯有些微妙的心虚。艾瑞克不知道正在和凯恩说什么话题，淡淡的笑着，凯恩用一只手撑着下巴，时不时喝一口手里的红酒。艾瑞克在泽维尔庄园待的时间显然比他要多得多，和庄园里的大部分人都相熟，聊天也没什么不正常的——但查尔斯还是觉察出了艾瑞克刻意的回避，他毕竟有心理学的学位。

他走上前打断了艾瑞克和凯恩的对话，一般来说，一个有教养的英国人不应该做这样的事。

“很抱歉，先生们，不过我不得不带走我的未婚夫了。”

“未婚夫。”凯恩眉毛一挑，重复着查尔斯的话，“看来我们的伯爵大人终于要继承爵位了，是不是？”

查尔斯和这个堂弟一向算不上相熟。同辈的孩子总是容易被父母拿来做比较，凯恩一直对这位优秀的堂哥带有若有若无的敌意，这样的话中带刺查尔斯已经习以为常。

“大概还有一个多月吧，我确定你已经收到了请柬。”查尔斯不由分说地抓起了艾瑞克的手腕，“你会来的，对吧？”

凯恩只是一言不发，对他们做了一个“请”的手势。看着两人的背影，他动了动嘴角，又抿了一口红酒。

“‘未婚夫’……你根本不知道你招惹上了什么人，可怜的查尔斯。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点点肉渣

4.

“我们要去哪里？”

艾瑞克被查尔斯拉到顶楼的门前，他从来没有来过这里，这个地方一向上着锁，除了打扫的佣人之外，很少有人来。

“我的秘密基地。”查尔斯对他眨眨眼，“专为我打造的一个房间，你知道，贵族总是有一些小小的特权。”

打开门，查尔斯并没有开灯，他把艾瑞克推了进去，一地的星光让艾瑞克愣了一愣。

这是一个用玻璃建成的房间——天花板和面朝院落的墙都是透明的，顶楼的视野很是开阔，夜晚也很晴朗，点点月色透过头顶和前方通透的材质洒在地板上，就算没有灯火也有足够的亮光。房间中央有一张巨大的沙发躺椅，被月光照着，有一种优雅的慵懒。

“这是双面玻璃，透明度一级。偶尔回来的时候，我总有几个晚上会待在这，看，这里还有浴室。”

这个房间自带浪漫的气质，查尔斯用一种仿佛是华尔兹一样的步伐走到房间中央，张开双臂转了一圈，把自己扔进柔软的沙发里，还给艾瑞克留下了空位。

“你喜欢星星。”艾瑞克总算是正常和他说话了，年幼的婚约者也轻轻坐了下来，他看着查尔斯，往年轻教授身边挪了挪。

“当然。你还能想象有东西比星星更加兼具浪漫和科学矛盾性的东西吗？”

查尔斯伸出手挡住照在自己脸上的星光，中指和无名指之间留出一点缝隙，闭上一只眼，让些许的光芒照进另一只蓝色的眼睛，星星就这样落在了里面。

“它们现在这样闪耀，但在几十光年之外，却又是有着严谨轨道和规律的宇宙尘埃。它们几乎永远都不会遇到另一颗星星，但每一颗星星的光芒又平等的照在每个人身上。”

艾瑞克好像被他的感慨所感染，学着他伸出手，查尔斯看见那只骨节分明的手上有一些明显的老茧。他手掌一翻，握住了艾瑞克的手，轻轻摸了摸那些老茧，虎口、食指指肚，手掌上缘……他的未婚夫手上有着很多细小的伤痕，查尔斯坐了起来，叹了一口气。

“艾瑞克，我不知道怎么说……”一直只与书籍为伍的教授以为这是做粗活留下的痕迹，他此时心里满是对艾瑞克的愧疚，完全没发现这是用惯了枪的手才会有的旧痕。

“就算我们是儿时玩伴，但你真的愿意和我结婚吗？我甚至不知道你之前过的是怎样的生活。只是为了不得不答应泽维尔一个条件，你就必须和一个很久没见过的人结婚——”

艾瑞克太年轻了，查尔斯22岁的时候还是个只有几个博士学位的傻小子，而艾瑞克已经被迫将自己的人生和另一个人捆绑起来。

“你和我的学生差不多大，却别无选择，这都怪我……”

话没说完，查尔斯只觉得眼前一花，被年幼的未婚夫一个翻身，压进了躺椅里，他还没反应过来，艾瑞克的气息就逼到了眼前，带着一股若有若无的怒气。

“您好像忘了，泽维尔教授，”艾瑞克用了敬语，“我不是您的学生。”

“我是你的未婚夫。”

强硬的吻落了下来，艾瑞克一只手把查尔斯的手腕叠起来压在头顶，教授睁大了眼睛，一瞬间忘记了挣扎。

这个吻比梦中的真实得多，艾瑞克的舌头划过他的嘴唇，像是划在他的心尖上。

“嗯……呜……”

天天站在讲台上的教授显然在力气上比不过艾瑞克，他被禁锢在沙发和艾瑞克之间的逼仄空间里，感到刚刚才被自己抓在手里的手掌正掀开衬衫的下摆，探了进去。

“艾瑞克，等、等等……唔……”好不容易找了一个喘气的空隙，查尔斯还没说出一句完整的话，就又被艾瑞克堵了回去，这次艾瑞克趁机撬开了他的牙齿，把舌头伸了进去，用力吸吮着他的唇瓣，发出暧昧的水声。

双腿已经被膝盖分开，婚约者的大腿目的性很强的摩擦着年轻教授双腿中间的部分。查尔斯不是一个欲望很强的人，此时一股久违的热流却汇聚到了下腹，夺走了他所有的力气。

他能看到头顶的星空，即使查尔斯知道这是双面玻璃，异样的通透感还是让他有些羞耻。

艾瑞克松开了他的手，不安分的向下摸去，解开了查尔斯和自己的腰带。

“看来我有必要用实际行动证明一下，我是真的想和你结婚。”

熟悉的硬物抵在大腿根部，查尔斯知道那是什么——他自己的东西也已经被艾瑞克的吻和抚摸逼得渐渐抬起头来。

艾瑞克的手探进两腿之间，轻易地褪下了教授的裤子，把他的性器包裹在内裤中套弄着，收获了查尔斯一阵轻微的颤抖，胯部抽动，用自己的器官磨着他大腿内侧最嫩的皮肤。

“我们还没订婚，不能……啊！”

不合时宜的话没能阻止艾瑞克的动作，查尔斯的衬衫不知何时已经被褪到手肘，年少者暂时放过了他已经吐出前液的器官，有些粗糙的手游走在白皙的身体上，用带着老茧的指腹轻轻磨着他胸前的凸起，直到它们可怜的挺立起来。

两人的性器隔着布料不断挤压磨蹭，都已经硬得不行，艾瑞克撑起身，跪在查尔斯大腿处，查尔斯看着他背对月光，眼里燃烧着他从未见过的欲火。

“呜……艾、艾瑞克，不行……”

内裤被拉下，两根硬挺的东西完全暴露在空气中，艾瑞克的大手握住了两人的性器，开始快速撸动揉弄，另一只手连查尔斯根部的两颗圆球也没有放过。

粗重的喘息让本来充满清冷星光的房间燃烧了起来，投射在身上的斑驳月光好像都变成了催情剂，查尔斯清楚的看到自己的器官是怎样在和另一根性器的摩擦中不受控制的不断流出透明的液体，他闭气眼睛，腿间的触感又更加清晰。

粗糙的指腹划过脆弱顶端的小眼，查尔斯的腿根开始抽搐，艾瑞克又俯下身吻住了他，手上的速度不断加快，年轻教授的意识快要被燃烧殆尽，他忍不住挺起腰迎合着套弄的频率，快感的高潮冲击着他的每一根神经，没过几分钟就在艾瑞克手里射了出来。

“哈啊……啊！”

仿佛被这声拔高的呻吟所刺激，艾瑞克也同时达到了高潮，两人满身都是汗水和精液，甚至有几滴白浊溅到了查尔斯的脸上。

“天哪……”年轻教授捂着眼睛，脸上好像要烧起来，他突然起身推开艾瑞克，逃命一般跳下了躺椅，跑进了浴室。

着急慌忙的打开水龙头，水声隔绝了他剧烈的心跳。老天，他刚才——

“你现在相信了吗，教授？”

艾瑞克好整以暇的靠在浴室门边，查尔斯觉得他的未婚夫可能并没有表面看起来那么乖巧。

只有他自己会来的房间，浴室里自然没有多此一举的带上门锁。

“你等等，”查尔斯往后退了两步，“这是单人浴室……”

艾瑞克没有停下，直接把他的教授逼到了墙角，又吻住了他，拿起了花洒，将水流开到最大。

“帮未来的丈夫洗澡，应该是我的责任吧？”

自然，食髓知味的艾瑞克是不会就此放过在几个小时之前还妄图把自己和学生相提并论的教授的，洗着洗着就又把查尔斯弄硬了，用花洒刺激他顶端的嫩肉，寻找着他全身的敏感带，又把他压在墙上深吻，手在他腿间不断动作，让查尔斯呜咽着射了几次，直到他腿肚子都开始打颤才收了手。

过度高潮的年长者迷迷糊糊的被擦干了身体，艾瑞克横抱着他，把他轻轻放到了柔软的沙发上，替他盖上了被子。

查尔斯已经累了一整天，又被折腾得不行，他只隐约记得艾瑞克也钻进被子抱住了他，就进入了沉沉的梦乡，在柔和的月光中深深睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

5.

第二天，查尔斯几乎是被压醒的。一只属于外来者的胳膊横在他的腰上，把他搂在怀里，温热的气息喷在耳后，最重要的是——有什么熟悉的东西正抵着他的大腿。

天哪，年轻人，他模糊的想，清晨是一个尴尬的时段，但他已经跟不上年轻人的体力了。他好像睡懵了，恍惚的翻了个身，看了一会儿天花板，愣了半分钟，才发现能直接看到头顶稀薄的云层，腰上的酸麻渐渐浮上来，昨夜的记忆闪进了脑海。

上帝啊，查尔斯捂住了眼睛，他和艾瑞克——

“你醒了？”抱着他的人动了一下，紧了紧手臂，被单下的腿缠上了查尔斯，好像是在提醒着他两人的关系，“早上好。”

和平时稍显低沉的嗓音不同，艾瑞克的声音带着睡梦初醒的沙哑，没了咄咄逼人的侵略性，但还是让查尔斯不可抑制的想起前一夜某些时候在自己耳边的低语。

“……早上好。”

他的未婚夫一定是还没睡醒，查尔斯感觉艾瑞克把头埋在自己的颈窝里，像小猫一样蹭了蹭。

小猫。他一定是疯了，这个人到底有多大的力气他昨夜才领教过。

“艾瑞克，听着……”

查尔斯一边阻止着艾瑞克在他脖子上不断落下轻吻，一边打算强调一下订婚之前的规矩，但艾瑞克的手已经从他的腰间摸到了肩胛骨，让他的呼吸不稳起来。

就在艾瑞克抬起头又想亲他的前一秒，敲门声突兀的响起，终结了清晨的暧昧时刻。

查尔斯手忙脚乱的起身穿好衣服打开门，时间已然过去了五分钟，管家站在门口一本正经，好像没看见裸着上身、穿着没有拉好拉链的长裤站在准伯爵身后喝水的艾瑞克，用标准的语气说道：“查尔斯先生，订婚戒指已经送来了。”

戒指，没错，他刚来的第二天就量过戒码，订婚宴的日期也就在眼前了。

“我就来——你先把衣服穿好！”把乱晃的未婚夫塞回房间里，查尔斯顺手带上了门，脸上有些发烧。还有什么事情是比在订婚前被别人发现他们已经睡在一起更尴尬的呢？管家若无其事的反应好像早料到他们根本就等不到订婚，查尔斯恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

他已经不是冲动的年轻人了……更别说他年轻的时候都几乎与“冲动”无缘。

胡思乱想地跟着管家下了楼，查尔斯本来觉得最近的意外已经够多了，但他马上发现一个更大的意外正坐在客厅喝茶。看着那张眼熟的脸，查尔斯稍微愣了愣，他从未想过会在这样的场合再次遇到对方——艾玛·弗罗斯特抬起头来，对他露出一个微笑，白金色的长发披散在肩上：“好久不见，查尔斯。”

“白皇后”，当然啦，查尔斯早就该想到的……弗罗斯特是伦敦奢侈品界数一数二的钻石供应商，他们拥有品相最好的钻石，艾玛的外号可不是白叫的。

“是啊，应该有三年了吧？我不知道他们找了你。”

准伯爵坐到她对面，管家从桌上拿起小巧的托盘递到他面前，黑色天鹅绒衬布上放着两枚有暗纹的戒指，上面分别镶着两颗并不扎眼的蓝色和淡绿色碎钻，简洁而又精致。

“已经四年多了。”艾玛撩撩头发，纠正道，“从我们分手那天开始算的话。”

“……艾玛，你送来的是我的订婚戒指。”

看着查尔斯认真的表情，金发女郎朝他挥挥手：“你还是一样无趣，和你分手是正确的选择。希望这两枚戒指能让你浪漫一点，毕竟是专门按照你们两的眼睛颜色挑的碎钻——不过，说真的，艾瑞克？没看到照片之前，我还以为是哪个女孩取了一个男人的名字。”

查尔斯拿起一枚戒指，弗罗斯特的设计无可挑剔，戒圈内侧用花体刻着他们两的名字，以一种紧密的间隔排列在一起。

他们两个真的要结婚了，查尔斯在这一刻突然有了深刻的实感。

“我今天不单单是来送订婚戒指的。你总不能拿这两枚戒指结婚吧？它们只在订婚宴上有用，别忘了，你必须得挑两颗很贵的整钻镶在婚戒上。”

说到生意，弗罗斯特向来不含糊。艾玛拍拍手，管家小心的拿过桌上的密码箱，轻轻打开，递给查尔斯一把小巧的镊子。

这个箱子非常贵，里面整整齐齐排列着几排金贵小石头，透明纯净，每一颗看起来都价值不菲。挑婚戒钻石是个细致活，大小必须合适：太小显示不出贵族的地位，太大又招人侧目；成色还要完美，不能有一丝杂质；形状也要容易雕刻……查尔斯认命的拿起镊子，把单眼放大镜架了起来，对管家说：“去把艾瑞克叫下来吧，这也是他的婚戒。”

艾玛拿起茶杯，看着查尔斯身后，做了一个微微挑眉的表情，小声提醒道：“我想他已经来了。”

艾瑞克又变回了那个乖巧的男孩，他从沙发背后绕了过来，乖乖坐到了查尔斯身边，小鲨鱼摇着尾鳍游到了主人的鱼池里。

“你喜欢哪颗？”在管家面前有任何亲密举动都会加剧查尔斯微妙的负罪感，他只能把手里的镊子往艾瑞克怀里一塞，埋着头拉开距离，“都行，泽维尔买的起。”

“多谢惠顾。”艾玛抿了口茶，优雅的翘起腿。

“查尔斯，你生气了吗？我昨天不是故意的。”有些委屈的跟着查尔斯挪了一个位置，艾瑞克拉着他的袖子，可可怜怜，“我下次一定不这样了，我会听你的话的。”

“好好选！”

准伯爵脸都红到了脖子根，这里还有两个人呢！他绝对不应该和还没订婚的未婚夫拉拉扯扯——但不知道为什么，他就是对这样的艾瑞克没辙。

好像已经没人关心钻石了，艾玛看着查尔斯在躲避另一个人靠近时领口处似有似无露出的红痕，在心里默默翻了个白眼。

既然你们不选，那我只能给你们弄个最贵的了。

当然，婚戒是一场婚礼里很重要的部分，不过在这之前，还有很多事情需要做。如果你还碰巧来自于一个有爵位要继承的古老家族，那事情就会变得更加复杂，因为从订婚宴开始，本应以两个新人为焦点的场合就毫无疑问会成为社交的名利场。

泽维尔庄园已经被装点一新，精心设计的装饰说不上奢华，但经过岁月沉淀的温润典雅依旧刻在这座庄园的骨子里。见证过许多世事变迁的建筑物内现在正在上演着看似繁华的觥筹交错，推杯换盏间每个人脸上都带着笑容，宴会进行到最酣处，灯光从窗子里透出来，和月色混在一起，外边的清冷和里面的热闹形成对比鲜明的反向底色，在门口草地上投下斑驳的影子。

布莱恩和莎伦终于在订婚宴当天赶了回来，比起查尔斯，他们前期要进行更多的准备活动和社交任务，准伯爵在订婚宴之前不应该过多的抛头露面。而到了这一天，查尔斯就必须负起责任周旋在各种人之间，所有人都想和新伯爵攀攀交情——自然，是和他的未婚夫一起。

兰谢尔并不是一个常常出现在伦敦上流圈子的姓氏，它来自于德国，不过这并没有影响它成为一个炙手可热的名门。毕竟不管身上流着多尊贵的血液，人都是要吃饭的，兰谢尔手上握着几条很能赚钱的贸易线，有许多人都想搭上这艘便船。

虽然不像泽维尔一样传承了几百年，但兰谢尔依然是一个非常大的家族。每一代的核心位置不是由父亲传给自己的孩子，他们任由家族之中所有的下一代自由竞争，没有任何嫡系旁系之分，大家各凭本事上位。

德国人有些时候非常可怕，权利的血缘在这样的方式之下被冲的非常淡薄，每个人都必须保全自己力争上游，这也是兰谢尔屹立不倒的原因。然而，正因如此，身为一个兰谢尔也是非常危险的，出挑的人更容易引来不测之祸，不过——谁知道泽维尔一直藏着一个兰谢尔呢？他自然是有权利角逐那个位置的。英国人对这个姓氏的人向来不熟悉，私生子从来不会成为兰谢尔的问题，有了泽维尔伯爵的支持，艾瑞克的筹码重了许多。

这是一场一多雕的婚姻，保住了伯爵之位，艾瑞克有了后盾，泽维尔也可能从贸易线之中分一杯羹。

每个人都带着暗藏的探究和目的与他们攀谈，还好他俩都做的还算不错：艾瑞克从小在庄园长大，社交礼仪已经烂熟于心；查尔斯半路虽然跑到美国去念书，但是他本来就能说会道，况且，当然，所有人都会喜欢长相英俊又温柔有礼的伯爵。

“很不错的宴会，我应该感谢你们给弗罗斯特做的广告，不过别期待我会给你们的婚戒打折。”

又送走一批攀谈者，艾瑞克和查尔斯终于寻得一个空隙，回到放满食物的桌边，艾玛正在那里拿一杯红酒。

“不用谢，我已经告诉所有问过我手上戒指品牌的小姐们，它们来自弗罗斯特。”查尔斯拿起一块小蛋糕往嘴里塞，“天哪，詹姆斯子爵往这边过来了，我真不知道他怎么有那么多亲戚——我希望能吃完这个蛋糕——”

“慢点吃。”艾瑞克拍拍他的背，自然的把手里的酒递给了他，语气很温柔。还没等查尔斯喝完，热情的子爵就边说着“来，查尔斯，你真该见见我老婆大表姐的舅舅”边拉走了他，桌边只剩下另外两个人，气氛一时间有些沉默。

艾瑞克转过身，自然的挡住了艾玛离开的必经之路，微微朝她举了举杯，脸上带着礼貌而标准的微笑：“我一直想和你谈谈，弗罗斯特小姐。”

“我觉得你也是时候来找我了。”艾玛对他的话毫不吃惊，只是抬起酒杯，“你那时候都听到了吧？”

这是一个问句，但语气却很笃定。

艾瑞克不置可否：“你和查尔斯看起来很熟。”

“如果一段几个月的关系能算熟的话——你表情不用那么恐怖，”艾玛耸了耸肩，“他在约会的时候会突然拿出电脑给学生改论文，虽然我的确喜欢他的脸，但我保证现在我只想赚他的钱。”

“如果我是你，我会警告他的学生不要在约会的时候给他发邮件。”艾瑞克抿了一口酒，说的理所当然。

“……我不想搅这趟浑水，否则我会把你的真面目告诉他。”金发女郎直接往后退了一步，像是要离艾瑞克远一些，之后话锋一转，眼神看向了在一边应酬的查尔斯，“不过说实话，听到他要契约结婚的时候我倒是不觉得很吃惊，我是说……”

“我想象不到他会因为‘某个人’而想要结婚。他看起来很温柔，但他对你好并不是因为你是你，是不是？查尔斯的爱很多，他爱他的学生，爱他的朋友，爱他身边的所有人，能原谅许多过分的任性；有些时候我怀疑他到底能不能爱上特定的某个人。只要不强求这个，和他结婚应该是个不错的选择，无论对象是谁，他都会是个好丈夫。”

艾瑞克面无表情，语气里听不出任何情绪：“他不可能和别人结婚。”

“加油吧。所有人都觉得你们的结合不过是各取所需，我看也不尽然，对不对？”艾玛放下了酒杯，往旁边努了努嘴，“不过现在，我不得不说，如果我是你，就不会让查尔斯喝那么多酒。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微微边缘控精和强制高潮，就一点点

6.

酒精不是查尔斯的强项，他深知这一点，所以他向来不会放任自己喝超过一杯分量的这种“罪恶液体。”但今天不同，所有人都给他敬酒，拜托，他总不能在自己的订婚宴上扫兴。

等到这场累人的宴会终于结束，艾瑞克搀扶着他走上楼梯，他的神志已经陷入了模糊的边缘，只能挂在未婚夫身上，嘴里咕哝着听不清的低语。

这几天他们都因为订婚宴忙的焦头烂额，从那个早上开始，他就已经没有和艾瑞克好好说过话了。

艾瑞克半拖半抱的把他往房里带，一言不发，被酒精侵蚀着意识的教授终于发现了一丝不对劲。

“艾瑞克，你生气了……”他搂着未婚夫的脖子，撒娇一般的蹭着他的脸，发丝扫过他的耳朵，“你为什么生气？不要生气好吗……”

搂着查尔斯腰的那只手一紧，艾瑞克腾出另一只手把他的头稍微推开了一些，查尔斯蹭的他快走不动路了：“以后不许在我不在的时候喝酒。”

“我不知道你为什么生气……”被推开的查尔斯好像很不满，他就像是被主人抱在怀里不断扭动的猫咪，“我不想……嗝……让你生气。”

“你每次喝醉都这样，我猜你醒过来就会忘记一切了，是不是？”

干脆反手一把将一直乱动的小猫压到走廊的墙壁上，艾瑞克靠近了他，感觉查尔斯呼吸里的酒味喷在自己脸上：“我是生气了，你要道歉。”

“怎么道歉……嗯唔……”

接下来的话被艾瑞克的唇舌堵了回去，他掐着查尔斯的下巴，迫使他张开了嘴，充满情色意味的吻直接封住了查尔斯的询问。

“也许是给你一点小小的惩罚。”接吻间隙，艾瑞克伸出舌头舔着查尔斯被吻到发红的嘴唇，轻轻的说。

在清醒的时候查尔斯绝对想不到他一直懂事乖巧的未婚夫会说出这样的话，他的脑袋快被蒸熟了，让他想起上一次喝醉时那个没头没尾的吻。

不是……不是这样的，他现在是在和艾瑞克……

不知道是什么时候被未婚夫抱进了房间，查尔斯双腿已经软的不行，他直接被放倒在了沙发上，艾瑞克取下领带，把他的手反绑在身后，摊成一团的教授只能任由他摆布。

慢慢打开查尔斯的双腿，艾瑞克解开他熨烫平整的西装裤，抚摸着他白皙到隐隐透出青色血管的大腿根，揉捏大腿内侧的嫩肉，看着他两腿之间的鼓包渐渐被撑了起来。

“哈……啊……”

被酒精控制的年轻教授已经忘记了反抗，他闭起眼睛，仰起头，难耐的挺动着胯部，以寻求更多的刺激。内裤快要包不住挺立的器官，在棉质布料上透出湿润的深色。艾瑞克抚摸他身体的每一处，就是不碰他最需要抚慰的地方。

“你想要吗，查尔斯？告诉我。”

充满蛊惑的低语钻入查尔斯的耳膜，内裤箍得他有些难受。

“要……”

艾瑞克轻笑一声，又解下查尔斯还戴的端正整齐的领带，蒙住了他的眼睛。

“我看不到了，艾瑞克，呜……”突如其来的黑暗让他有些不适应，但反绑在身后的双手让查尔斯无法反抗，他只觉得内裤终于被褪下，他的性器马上弹了出来，接触到微凉的空气，这让他手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

黑暗中，所有的感官好像都被再次放大，他感到艾瑞克火热的手掌包裹住了他的器官，开始上下动作。强硬的挤压，拇指和食指套成圈，重点折磨着顶端嫩肉和柱身之间敏感的沟壑，缓缓的套弄却比急切的撸动都还要刺激，查尔斯的前液不断涌出，房间里只剩下他自己的喘息和水声。

手被反绑，他根本碰不到自己的东西，艾瑞克打的结不紧，但就是挣脱不开。

“我想、想去……艾、艾瑞克……”

大腿根不住抽动，这是快要高潮的征兆，查尔斯根本咬不住从自己嘴里漏出的甜腻声音，他挺起腰主动迎合着艾瑞克的手，但对方却在此时突然放开了马上就要发泄的性器。

失去了刺激的器官什么都射不出来，白浊的精液只是从小眼中不断流出，在讲台上妙语连珠的嘴角已经说不出一个字。查尔斯好不容易平复了呼吸，那只作恶的手却又缠了上来，这次另一只手还揉起了根部的两根圆球，高潮的冲动又被挑起。

“你……不要……啊！”

这次的刺激更加强烈，那根可怜的器官几乎是马上就再次流出白液，查尔斯胸膛急速的起伏，艾瑞克紧紧按住他的大腿根，把他钉在沙发上。他看不见，艾瑞克又没有发出一点声音，这让他把握不住这个始作俑者到底在干什么。

被撸到通红的性器开始颤抖，精液不断无声的流下，只要再碰一下就会射，查尔斯忍不住抬起腿，脚尖绷的笔直，但就在这时，艾瑞克又再次放开了手。又一次被打断高潮的教授已经被逼出了哭腔：“不行、不行了……不要再……求求你、呜呜……”

热潮刚刚褪去一些，艾瑞克第三次握住了查尔斯，不断被推向高潮又不允许发泄的难受让他浑身一抖，他挺起腰，不能痛快发泄的器官被自己流出的东西弄得湿透了，艾瑞克拢起一些液体，把它们抹到了查尔斯密穴的入口处。

“呜啊……！”

手指毫无预兆的侵入密穴穴口，精液的润滑和前面的快感让查尔斯没有感到多少疼痛，他的未婚夫曲起骨节，不断用手指按摩着从未被触碰过的内壁，发出“咕啾”的水声。一边扩张着年长者的后穴，一边不断责难着马上就要射精的部分，艾瑞克俯下身，吻住查尔斯微张的嘴，手上的动作越来越快，吞下了他抑制不住的呻吟。激烈的快感冲击着查尔斯的全身，他突然有些害怕鞭打着他脊髓的恐怖的高潮冲动，被几次放置的情潮即将要冲垮理智的最后一层堤坝。

“不要……呜！”

湿透的性器终于迎来了第一次释放，查尔斯的大腿根都绷的紧紧的，艾瑞克像是要榨光他的东西一样还在不断撸着射出精液的柱身，直到怀里的人完全摊倒。

手和眼前的束缚被轻轻解开，可是查尔斯一点力气都没有了，他软软的被艾瑞克抱上了床，看着比他小了快七岁的婚约者打开他的腿，解开了还穿戴整齐的皮带。

“我们已经订婚了。”艾瑞克舔了舔嘴唇，拉开裤链，里面是让查尔斯脸色都有些发白的鼓包。

“等、等等……”

“不等。”

慢条斯理的解开自己的衬衫，又脱掉查尔斯的上衣，艾瑞克褪下了自己下面最后的一层布料，直起身，顶上了身下人的穴口。

被尺寸吓了一跳的教授往后缩了缩，想要逃开，艾瑞克拉着他的脚踝把他拖了回来，随手扯了一个枕头垫在他的腰下。

“你跑不掉的。”

他绝对不是乖乖的小鲨鱼！我为什么会有这种错觉——

固定住查尔斯的腰，艾瑞克挺动腰腹，让自己的器官在穴口浅浅戳刺着，并不急着进攻，这种要进不进的奇异感觉让查尔斯头皮发麻。

“我应该已经做好了扩张……我不想让你受伤。”

自己明明比他大那么多！年长的教授有一点微妙的不甘心，还未褪去的酒精和一直被牵着鼻子走的烦闷让他突然变得大胆起来，他干脆直起身，压着艾瑞克的后脑勺咬住了他的嘴唇,还在穴口东西因为体位的变化进去了一点点，艾瑞克轻轻倒吸了一口冷气。

“别废话了，快点进来。”

微微发红又氤氲着一点泪光的眼角加上这句话，艾瑞克觉得自己的理智瞬间断线，他按着肩膀把人按到了床上，查尔斯的双腿缠上了他的腰。

扳开臀瓣，在前进后退间一寸一寸侵入，查尔斯随着这个频率调整呼吸，但异物感还是让他连胸膛都染上了红晕。

“放松，查尔斯……”艾瑞克呼吸急促起来，他几乎是在年轻教授的腰上用力掐出痕迹才能忍住一插到底的冲动，房间的温度开始上升。

“太、太大了……”查尔斯从嗓子里挤出呜咽，生理性的绞紧内壁，发现身上的人猛地顿住了，眉宇间露出有些苦闷的神情。

好像抓住了某个命门，查尔斯终于找到可以报仇的机会，使劲收缩着屁股，成功逼出艾瑞克一声难耐的叹息。

“原来你怕这个……唔啊！”

艾瑞克一挺腰，撞碎了他接下来的话，整根东西完全埋入了第一次被打开的身体，直冲脑门的快感让终于吃掉查尔斯的年少未婚夫根本忍耐不住，开始猛烈的顶撞，他还没适应，就被自己挑起的火焰淹没了。

“慢点、哈啊……太、快了……！”

不想给他喘息的间隙，艾瑞克又握住了查尔斯不断在两人腰腹处摩擦的器官，还不断变换角度寻找着他体内有感觉的那个点，前后夹击着已经高潮过一次的年长者，把他的大腿打开到极致。

异物感已经在撞击中变成了缠绵而上的快感，和刚才的感觉不同，这次蚀骨的酥麻顺着脊椎直达脑海，查尔斯想把在腿间动作的手拿开，却被反握住，强迫被引导着五指，缠上了自己的性器。

感到体内的东西好像又涨大了一圈，查尔斯拼命缩紧内壁，换来更加用力的抽插，艾瑞克身上的汗珠落在他身上，让他浑身一抖。房间的暧昧温度已经可以把人蒸熟，让床咯吱作响的撞击，无处不在的淫糜水声，混杂在一起的呻吟喘息……一切都乱套了，疯狂的情欲席卷了两个人的全部理智，查尔斯从未失控至此。

接下来的记忆非常模糊，查尔斯觉得自己再也射不出东西了，也不记得艾瑞克低喘着在他体内爆发了几次，他只依稀记得有人抱着他给他清理了身体，好像还收拾了已经被他们弄出来的体液和汗水搞的不成样子的床单。

最后他被抱进了柔软的被铺，他好像主动搂住了对方——至少，在第二天发现自己的腰麻的走不动路之前，查尔斯只觉得有一股从未体验过的热度胀满了自己的心脏。


	6. Chapter 6

7.

成人的亲密关系不需要像年轻人那样黏黏糊糊，而应该是克制、自持又带着理性的，查尔斯一向这么认为。“爱”在他心目中是人类最高级的情感，自带一种无私的光环，任何人都无法独占，他能把人剖析的很彻底——当然，他的那些学位——但他在这个问题上，可以说是毫无建树。

英俊优儒雅的教授，来自于英国的贵族世家，喜欢他的人不计其数，他自然会遇到欣赏的——不过，无一列外，他马上就会被甩，看来他真的不擅长维护亲密关系，至少和他做学术的本事有一段很大的距离。

绅士，是英国男人的准则，亲密接触绝不应该过量……在遇到艾瑞克之前，他一直恪守着这个准则。

“这些邀请函一定要手写吗？三个小时了……”他的未婚夫坐在旁边，把那些用标准又优雅的手写体写的信纸装进信封封上火漆，又腾出一只手来搂住他的腰，“你该休息一下，我觉得你的腰有点僵——”

“这是贵族应有的礼节。”查尔斯没有拍开腰上的手，他对这样触碰的适应比想象的要快得多，“还有一大堆麻烦的事情，授爵仪式……”

准伯爵还想再写两笔，一个明显焦虑到不行的声音打断了他的思路，布莱恩拿着一张几乎长到手肘的清单推门走了进来，手指都快在上面戳出几个窟窿：“礼花的数量好像不太对，还有蛋糕要用的奶油……哦。”

布莱恩看到自己儿子和被指定的未婚夫，明显愣了一下，把清单放了下来，来回看了看两个人，有些犹疑。

查尔斯赶快起身，看着他爸脸上一阵红又一阵白，恨不得捂住脸，天哪，在一秒钟之前艾瑞克还搂着他的腰！

“呃……这是艾瑞克。”他只能连忙找着话题，查尔斯不确定自己的父亲后来到底有没有见过养在分家的私生子，毕竟艾瑞克从小就在泽维尔眼皮子底下，不会有什么差错——但艾瑞克小时候穿的可是连衣裙。

“您可能很久没有见过我了。”艾瑞克伸出手，极力想表示友好。查尔斯猜就算是他，在结婚对象的父亲面前也会有些紧张。

“是啊……没错。”布莱恩用手和艾瑞克虚虚的握了握，马上又放开，“我想我必须走了……查尔斯，别忘了下午把邀请函寄出去。”

还没等查尔斯搞清楚布莱恩的态度，他又像一阵风一样刮了出去，好像一秒都不想在这个房间多待，显然，这个家里每一个人都为了婚礼而焦头烂额。

但对于一个刚见到自己——好吧，查尔斯不知道要怎么称呼才好——可能应该叫做“Son in law”——的人来说，布莱恩显得过于……匆忙。

也许他现在总算是觉察出和一个男人结婚多少有些不合理，查尔斯心想，但不论从哪个方面说，这件事都无法再刹车了。

这个小插曲并不能减少今天的工作量，查尔斯把一叠厚厚的邀请函交给管家，从里面抽出一张，又换了一套稍微正式的便装，还给艾瑞克挑了一条非常衬他发色的领带。

“下午会有一个比较重要的客人到访，我想把邀请函亲手交给她。”他一边给艾瑞克打领带一边说，顺便还理了理艾瑞克的头发，“你记得吗？我的乳母，那个假期就是她在照顾我们。”

“当然记得，怎么可能会忘记呢？我记得遇见你时候的任何一件事情。”艾瑞克伸手，把查尔斯脸颊边的碎发拨到他耳后，乖乖站着让他打理自己，只有两个人独处的时候，他一向喜欢这些肢体接触。

“别动。”准伯爵耳朵开始发红，这些在他听来可以说是露骨的情话了，看来即使从小在英国长大，艾瑞克也不是一个典型的英国人。

最后整了整领结，查尔斯退开一些，看着他的“杰作”：面前的年轻人就连最严苛的贵族都挑不出一点毛病来，精神、挺拔又得体，手上戴着他们的订婚戒指，让那双淡色的眼睛 显得更加好看，不管在哪一方面都很完美。

“走吧。”艾瑞克很自然的牵起他，铂金的戒指稍稍有些凉，但马上被相扣的十指温暖，手掌中也传来细密的暖意。

“等一下——”

查尔斯像是突然想起了什么。从他回来的第一天起，瑞雯就给他发了好几条信息，想知道他的结婚对象到底是谁，并声称如果查尔斯给她发一张照片，她保证最多只传给罗根，而且还会早点交上论文修改稿。

“全校的学生都会好奇的！”

不过查尔斯都没有回复过那些每天按时到访的蓝色气泡。他歪着头思考了一会儿，拉着艾瑞克的手，拿出手机拍了一张特写，两人的戒指一起上镜特别好看，任谁看了这张照片都能马上明白他们的关系。教授打开了他手机上没有点过几次的、小小渐变色照相机的图标，把照片传了上去，没有配任何文字。

与此同时，远在另一个国家的瑞雯喝着咖啡，看着新跳出来的消息提示，随手点了进去， 一口把刚才喝进去的液体喷得满屏幕都是。

不是吧！？只发过几张图书馆照片的查尔斯？？

胡乱擦了一下屏幕上的咖啡渍，瑞雯先是切了出去给查尔斯发了一连串的问号，又马上切回来，在照片底下写了评论。

魔形女：男人？？

魔形女：为什么我身边都是gay……

不行，这句不行，她论文还一个字都没改。

魔形女：为什么我身边的好男人都喜欢男人？

金刚狼：？？我看见了什么？

镭射眼：教授没被盗号吧？

蓝色野兽回复魔形女：我不是！我没有！

其实查尔斯的账号根本没几个粉丝，除了现实生活中的几个朋友几乎都不是活粉。

“你把照片发给谁了？”艾瑞克探过头来想看一下查尔斯不断跳出消息的手机，准伯爵却已经锁了屏幕。

“发给几个学生。”秀恩爱不是他这个年纪该做的事情……查尔斯决定不说实话，他从来没有谈过什么高调的恋爱——实际上，他都不确定和艾瑞克是不是算“in a relationship”，毕竟他们都没有约过会，直接就走到了结婚这一步。

他一直认为感情只是两个人的事情，但此刻，他的确理解了想把这些分享给别人的心情。

走过前厅，凯恩正坐在摆满了盆栽秋海棠的小客厅里喝茶，手上不知道拿着一本什么书，看到查尔斯和艾瑞克，他懒洋洋的抬起头，目光落在两人牵着的手上。

那不是什么带着好意的目光，查尔斯甚至能感到里面带着饶有兴味的打量，不过他早就习惯了这位堂弟的冷冰冰，倒是艾瑞克像是故意一样抬起手，在查尔斯手背上亲了一下。凯恩翻了个小小的白眼，翘起二郎腿，嘴里嘟囔了一句什么，没再看他们，继续读他的书去了。

“你干什么？”查尔斯一直憋着笑，直到他们出了大门来到院子，还是忍不住笑出了声，“你该看看他的表情，他的脸都快变成紫色了！”

“他要看就让他看个够好了。”艾瑞克吐吐舌头，又露出尖尖的牙齿。

“你知道你像什么吗？宜家的鲨鱼玩具。那个玩偶很可怕，不知道为什么，也搞不懂它到底哪里可爱，你只要看到它就想买，我前几年买了一个，现在还放在学校的午休室里。”

艾瑞克故意咧嘴做了一个鲨鱼张嘴的表情：“是这样吗？”

两个人笑作一团，查尔斯觉得他很久没这样笑过了……或许从来没有。他之前的任何约会都是在高级咖啡厅或是五星级旋转餐厅，聊着最近读的书，从来不会说这些没营养的话。

他突然觉得这座庄园也不是那么令人窒息了，边际遥远的绿草坪和其间点缀着的百年老树，还有旁边花园里盛开的英国玫瑰都变得可爱了起来。

就这么在院子里等了几分钟，一辆黑色的车顺着白色细石铺着的路驶了进来，稳稳当当的停在了他们面前。

车门被打开，一位精神尚且矍铄的老太太从车上下来，衣着得体，是伦敦街头时常能见到的优雅老夫人。

“查尔斯！你瘦了。”老太太捏了捏查尔斯的胳膊，好像很不满的评价道，“你总是看起书来就忘了吃饭，美国那个地方的东西是人吃的吗？”

查尔斯往后缩了缩，莎伦一直对他进行快乐教育，而他的这位乳母则在各方面都更为严格。

“是人吃的，是人吃的。”生怕她再批评自己的生活方式，查尔斯连忙转移话题，递上了邀请函，“对了，玛西娅，你得看看这个——”

玛西娅接过邀请函，并不打开，而是上下看了看站在他身后的艾瑞克。

“他是艾瑞克，我的未婚夫。”查尔斯说这句话的时候舌头已经不会打结了，“你见过他，小时候假期回庄园，我们一起玩过。”

“他是……？”玛西娅的表情终于松动了一点，好像看到了什么恐怖的事物，快合不拢嘴。

查尔斯理解这种心情，毕竟连衣裙——

“是泽维尔养在分家的……？不，我很确定，那是个女孩子。你年纪小不记得很正常，但——”

好像在想如何才能把整个事情说清，玛西娅停顿了一下，但还没等她接着往下说，凯恩就不合时宜的插了进来，也不知道他到底是什么时候来到院子里的。

“查尔斯，你最好去确定一下宾客位置安排，我可不会那个。”他一指主厅，“你爸已经忙不过来了。”

天哪，又是这些令人头疼的事。查尔斯顾不得再和乳母寒暄，让管家把玛西娅先接进去，自己匆匆去了主厅，没看到她对艾瑞克带有疑惑的打量，更没看见凯恩和艾瑞克使了一个意味深长的眼色。

等其他人都回了屋子，门口只剩下凯恩和艾瑞克，刚才那个和煦如春风的年轻人好像从未存在过，查尔斯不在的时候，艾瑞克其实很少笑。

“不用谢我，只是顺手替你解解围。不过，许久没有见过面的乳母——我看你要不是最近恋爱谈的太起劲，也不会忘了这个人。”凯恩晃了晃手中的书 ，又用眼神意有所指的点了一下他手上的戒指。

艾瑞克用另一只手拨了拨中指的指环，没往下接他的话，而是话锋一转，“小心一下她，别让查尔斯和她过多接触。”

“这位乳母不是一个好打点的人，也只能这样了，你看好你的查尔斯就行。”

大门前的喷泉隐去了两人的声音，没人知道他们在说什么，而此时处于话题正中央的准伯爵还在为了自己的婚礼忙里忙外，丝毫没发现一个巨大的陷阱早就已经在自己身边铺开。

“叮咚！”

最后敲定了名单，查尔斯把头发往后抹了抹，拿出手机，看到几条艾玛发的信息，说戒指设计好了，已经进入最后的打磨阶段；又看到瑞雯发来的一大堆问号；还有学校一些零零碎碎的通知。他向下划到最后一项，是渐变小相机发来的提示，查尔斯随手点开，有陌生人给他发的照片点赞了。

万磁王给你的照片点了赞。

万磁王评论了你的照片：真幸福！


	7. Chapter 7

8.

夜晚的泽维尔庄园褪去了白天的忙碌与浮躁，只剩下夏天的点点蝉鸣和被窗帘蒙住的灯光，终于开始稍稍透出一些夏夜特有的闲适气氛。

为婚礼忙碌一整天的两个人总算有了独处的空隙，对查尔斯来说，这是这段日子里难得能够完全放松的时刻。房间里冷气的温度恰到好处，他侧靠在艾瑞克怀里，随便翻着一本书，艾瑞克一只手抚着他的头发，另一只手用手机不知道在刷什么，电视里放着肥皂剧——其实，查尔斯心想，也许结婚也不是一件坏事，顺便还附赠了一个带着温度的靠垫。

不过艾瑞克此时的注意力并不完全在温馨的气氛或者是手机上，查尔斯正靠在自己身上看书，这件事情的吸引力显然比手机要大得多。教授带着细边眼镜，整个人显得更加书卷气又更加沉稳，从这个角度可以看到他的睫毛和鼻梁，又能恰到好处的看到一点点脖颈，艾瑞克有一搭没一搭的用手指卷着他的头发，放下了早就变成黑屏的手机。

指尖的触感很柔软，让人马上就想再更进一步。先从发丝划到耳后，然后把他的眼镜拿下来，再轻轻拂过脖子，衬衫的领口是敞开的，不用太麻烦就能碰到光裸的胸膛……

当然在做这些之前，首先需要的是一个吻。艾瑞克低下头，吻了查尔斯的头发，故意用认真的声音说：“教授，你的Office Hour结束了吗？我还有些问题想问你。”

查尔斯抬起头，看着自己未婚夫嘴角的笑意，清清嗓子，推了推眼镜：“兰谢尔同学，我希望你不要问我上课说过的内容，否则我就会知道你没有好好听讲了。”

“我可以吻你吗？”他的学生问。

查尔斯没回答，就这么等了五秒钟，艾瑞克依然乖乖坐着，好像打定主意要做听话的好学生。

“我又没说不行，”准伯爵故作疑惑，“你为什么还不行动呢？”

气氛刚刚好，这个吻也刚刚好，柔软的嘴唇先是似有似无的触碰，动作并不急切，空气中流动的暧昧却越来越浓。艾瑞克慢慢把查尔斯压向沙发，暂时放过了才啄了几口的嘴唇，而是开始亲吻他的眉毛、眼睑、鼻梁，顺着脸颊往下移，最后才再次覆盖住了等待已久的唇瓣。

“唔……嗯……”

这个吻充满感情却又不单纯只是情欲，查尔斯抱住了艾瑞克的背，主动撩起他的衣服后摆，想和他肌肤相亲的念头自然而然的占据了查尔斯的脑海。电视的背景音成了再合适不过的掩护，没人关心它到底在放什么——本来应该如此。

无聊的肥皂剧被突兀的切掉，好像是谁突然把音量调大了一般，查尔斯吓了一跳，转过头一看，巨大的“Breaking News”填满了整个屏幕，随后出现的女主持人显然是刚刚接到消息就马上坐到了摄像机前，连表情管理都还没有完全做好。

“插播一条紧急新闻，我们刚刚收到消息——”

她旁边的转播画面上有着滚滚浓烟，下方的滚动字幕上写着“德国，柏林”。

“柏林泰格尔机场发生爆炸式袭击，根据目前现场传回来的消息，袭击目标是拥有‘欧洲贸易教父’之称的雅各布·兰谢尔，据院方说法，兰谢尔疑似已经死亡。还没有任何组织宣布对此次事件负责……”

刚才还温暖的空气马上凝固了起来，像是火焰直接被冻成了冰块。

接下来主持人还说了什么，但查尔斯已经没有在听了，他看到艾瑞克的脸色在一瞬间就白了下去，失去了所有血色。还没等两人做出反应，他们的手机同时响了起来，好像无数的电话和信息在向他们涌来，查尔斯的心往下一沉，那些催命铃一样的声音正在坐实这个可怕的消息，他直接把手机按掉，很干脆的关了机。

而艾瑞克则是沉默的按下了接听键，那边只说了一句话，他就闭起了眼睛， 只是静静听着，全程都没有吭声。

“好的。”他最后说，声音很努力的保持平稳，“我会马上赶回来。”

“艾瑞克……”

查尔斯本想揽着他的肩膀再靠近一些，却被猛地抱住，艾瑞克力气大得让他快喘不过气来。只能说是堪堪长成青年的年少者终于第一次在自己的丈夫面前露出了从未被见过的一面，艾瑞克的声音有些轻轻的发抖。

“他死了，查尔斯。”

“——他死了。”

父亲，查尔斯不知道这个词对于艾瑞克来说意味着什么，艾瑞克也一直避免和他谈到这个话题。他不想挖掘艾瑞克的过去，他也知道艾瑞克并不是完全如大部分时间所表现出来的那样乖巧——他们会成为一生的伴侣，查尔斯会等到他主动开口的那一天。

作为一个从小就被丢到英国给别人养的孩子，此刻用力抱着他的男孩也许根本就没有和生理学上的父亲见过几面，但他依然有着兰谢尔的姓氏，流着兰谢尔的血，却不但只能从电视新闻里得到自己父亲出事的消息，还必须承受随之而来的许多麻烦。

天哪，艾瑞克还那么年轻，查尔斯回抱着他，觉得心都要碎了。从小不得不生活在完全陌生的环境中、小心翼翼的长大，艾瑞克一定吃了很多常人不能想象的苦：他要再对艾瑞克好一些，兰谢尔不能给他的，查尔斯会给他；不论艾瑞克是想拿回本应属于自己的东西、甚至是想拿到那个位置，查尔斯都会坚定的和他站在一起。

此刻已经不再需要语言，教授轻轻抚了抚未婚夫的背，让他稍微放松下来，就再次捧起艾瑞克的脸，给了他一个吻。

“我会在你身边。”

新的太阳照常升起，新的问题也马上接踵而来。

艾瑞克紧紧抱着查尔斯睡了一个晚上，好像充好了电，又恢复成了之前那只他熟悉的小鲨鱼。

因为雅各布·兰谢尔的意外，准备许久的婚礼必须被推迟，但在这个微妙的时刻，泽维尔家未婚夫的身份就显得更加重要，更不用说只要他们一结婚，查尔斯就会成为货真价实的伯爵，有了贵族的身份，兰谢尔在英国生意会容易很多。

谁都知道此时艾瑞克回柏林会对其他继承人造成多大的威胁，上任家主的死还未查清，新的暗流已经又开始涌动，利益永远冷酷无情，这一趟不知道有多少暗箭在等待着他。

但漩涡中心的主角却没什么紧张感，而是穿着带着卡通图案的紫色居家服，坐在地上拆着……Ebay送来的快递。

“你到底买了什么？”查尔斯看着艾瑞克兴冲冲的拿着剪刀对付着那个纸箱，不禁有些好奇。

“情侣手机链。”

艾瑞克从里面拿出了他买的东西，是两个小小的、毛绒绒的手机链，一只是咧着嘴的小鲨鱼，另外一只则是有着大大的蓝眼睛，粉红色又圆滚滚的谜之生物。

“我不在的时候，就让这只鲨鱼陪着你吧。”

查尔斯想起自己说他像宜家鲨鱼的话，把它接了过来，拨了拨它的小尾巴，又抬头仔细看了看艾瑞克带着笑的脸，发现还真是挺像的。

“那这只粉色的生物就是我吗？到底是什么情侣手机链会把它们两个放在一起卖……”

“我觉得它的蓝眼睛很像你。”艾瑞克捏捏它的肚子，把它挂在了手机上。

“但我不是粉红色的。”查尔斯鼓起脸颊，歪了歪头，努力睁大蓝眼睛抬着头，“可能这样会像一些，它真的很圆。”

艾瑞克笑出了声，定睛看着想把自己变得圆滚滚的教授，突然把他拉进了怀里。查尔斯今天一句都没有问昨夜的事情，艾瑞克知道这一种体贴。

“我希望你相信我，查尔斯。”他在查尔斯耳边说，“无论之后发生什么事，我都希望你能相信我。”

9.

柏林的夏天昼长夜短，天气好的时候蓝天和白云都很通透，这时候在环绕着城市的湖里划船会是一个不错的选择，还有无处不在的露天party。如果不是这个时机，查尔斯倒是很愿意和艾瑞克一起逛一逛这个城市。

艾瑞克提前一周先到了柏林，而查尔斯不得不留下来处理推迟婚礼的事宜。上任兰谢尔的葬礼已经举行，这样的大家族，每个人的葬礼流程都很完善，能应对各种意外，查尔斯知道他自己也拥有一套这样的流程。

其实在还未举行婚礼的现在，他还算不上是艾瑞克的合法丈夫，他不得不今天赶到柏林的原因只有一个：雅各布的遗嘱将在今天宣读。虽然雅各布不能直接决定下任的家主，但是他依然为他的几个孩子们留下了可观的遗产，最重要的是——今晚也是决定到底谁能继承家业的关键时刻。

查尔斯不能让他的未婚夫一个人面对难防的暗箭和叵测的人心，泽维尔的态度很明确，他会是艾瑞克最坚实的后盾，即使他现在必须要一个人踏上陌生的土地。

“泽维尔先生，欢迎来到基诺沙。”

一个声音把他的思绪拉了回来，司机已经把车稳稳当当的停在了主楼前，查尔斯都没去算自从进大门开始，他们到底开了几分钟的车，不过他至少确定那是一段不短的路。侍者替他打开车门，恭敬地做了一个请他下车的手势。

和泽维尔庄园的古典比起来，兰谢尔的地盘更加低调，透着一股现代工业化的简洁，处处都有德国人特有的严谨。他们甚至给自己家取了个名字，好像它不在柏林一样，就这层意义上来说，兰谢尔不愧是一个喜欢大场面的姓氏。

查尔斯给艾瑞克发了一条信息，但没有收到回复，他揉了揉手机上挂着的鲨鱼，有些担心。

摇摇头，查尔斯尽力把这股预感甩了出去，他知道艾瑞克此刻就在基诺沙，就在离他不远的地方，今晚的聚不会很愉快，他得打起十二分的精神。

侍者带着他来到主厅，里面已经有了不少人，没有艾瑞克的身影，查尔斯正打算到处走一圈，却被一个人挡住了去路。

“泽维尔……伯爵？”来人的年纪不小，但眉宇间和艾瑞克有三分相像，操着一口带着德国口音的英语，显然是不太熟练，“希望我没有认错人。”

“您没有认错。查尔斯·泽维尔。”查尔斯友好的伸出手，德语发音倒是很标准。

“我想也是。艾里奇·兰谢尔。”

对方换回了德语，不打算再为难自己，毫不掩饰的上下打量着从异国而来的伯爵。实际上，大概很难再有人比查尔斯更适合“伯爵”这个称呼了，合身的礼服、一丝不苟的领带、得体的笑容和英俊的脸，完全符合德国人对于古老贵族的想象。

“请原谅，我们对于英国人实在是不熟悉。不过——‘伯爵’——我猜你今晚不只是来喝酒的。你一个人来的吗？”

一个兰谢尔，查尔斯想，而现在还搞不清他是敌是友。

“当然不是，我的未婚夫在这里。”

“未婚夫——是啊，我知道你说的是谁。”艾里奇并没有介绍自己和艾瑞克的关系，显然，两个人都在不动声色的互相试探，“你是个聪明人，伯爵。英国人的手不能伸得太长，你的确让人感觉毫无攻击性，这是一件好事，至少现在来说是这样。”

天已经开始黑了，大厅里点上了灯光，重头戏看起来马上就要上演。查尔斯拿出手机确认了一下，艾瑞克依然没有回信，他额头上泌一层薄薄的汗。

“看来今晚对于所有兰谢尔来说都非常重要。”准伯爵环顾四周，哪里都没有艾瑞克的身影，一排穿着黑西装提着箱子的人走进会场，查尔斯知道这是律师团，箱子里放着雅各布的遗嘱。

艾里奇看了看查尔斯手机上挂着的鲨鱼吊饰，这个幼稚的东西和伯爵的身份打扮可一点都不搭，但显然，泽维尔伯爵很喜欢它，以至于这种时候还下意识的紧紧把这东西捏在手里。

“‘所有兰谢尔’，没错，包括一些我根本没见过的亲戚和私生子。”艾里奇突然说，“你知道，一个稍微出挑一些兰谢尔安全活到成年的机会可不多。所以我当年直接放弃了继承权，也不让我的后代再参与家主的争夺，让其他人去争个头破血流，当然啦，最后是雅各布赢了。你看，他现在躺在棺材里，而我还能和你在这里说话呢。”

“如果有人想暗杀一个英国伯爵的家眷，那我们的女王会用她的长柄伞敲对方的头。我想大概不会有人希望问题上升到这个层面，对吧？”

不过短短几分钟的时间，两人已经试探了几个来回，对方是一只老狐狸，但查尔斯也不甘示弱。

艾里奇还想再说什么，就在这时，大厅的侧门被打开，一个人被众人围在中间走了进来，隔得太远，查尔斯只能看清对方的背影。

“啊哈，他来了。雅各布最喜欢的儿子，当个宝一样一直放在身边，他可不简单。”艾里奇抬起酒杯，缓缓喝了一口。

“这小子前段时间不知道躲到哪里去了，要我说，这是一个聪明的选择，否则他未必能活到现在，毕竟雅各布都自身难保——不过现在我们知道他到底去哪儿了，是不是？”

一股凉意从查尔斯的脚底升了起来，那个背影他再熟悉不过了。艾里奇还在一旁自顾自的说道：“要不是雅各布和我其他几个兄弟又冒出来一些私生子，他的赢面应该是最大的。现在谁说得清呢？”

他拍拍查尔斯的肩膀，对着那个方向举了举杯，那个人正四处看着会场，最终越过层层人群，看到了查尔斯。

“你的未婚夫可是一个厉害的人物。”艾里奇轻轻说。

查尔斯看着艾瑞克·兰谢尔站在离自己几十米远的地方，黑色的西装上衣口袋里没有放着手帕，而是放着手机，那个粉红色圆滚滚的物体正吊在口袋外面。

“你要小心了，英国人。”


	8. Chapter 8

10.

艾瑞克不是很喜欢美国。东西不好吃、人很多、酒难喝、空气差，反正就是一无是处，特别是他现在只能一个人漫无目的游荡在街上，而且天色已经不早了。这本来没什么问题，他已经成年了一年多——但后面还跟着几个想要他命的人，那就又另当别论了。

“从此以后，你要面对更多的明枪暗箭，”他还记得他爸把他丢到美国来的时候是怎么说的，“艾瑞克，你必须要学会为自己打算，光待在柏林是不够的。”

这句话此刻应验的非常彻底，跟踪着他的人越贴越近，很明显想把他逼到没人的地方，艾瑞克粗略估计了一下，对方应该有十个人以上，而他现在没有枪。他只是出个门……显然无孔不入的危险已经跟着他许久，尾巴们训练有素，他转了好几趟地铁都没能摆脱他们。估算了一下对方与自己的距离，艾瑞克贴着墙角快速转身，把嘴里叼着的烟按灭在墙上，观察着周围，思考着该如何摆脱这几个烦人的尾巴。

这是一条酒吧街，一个街区之外有一所大学，许多学生喜欢在下课之后来这里宣泄他们无处发泄的荷尔蒙，与其说是灯红酒绿，不如说是年轻躁动。还好，现在艾瑞克正是大学生的年纪，他想了一下，把外套脱下来塞到垃圾桶里，扯松衬衣领口，放下头发，从巷子里闪出来，随便挑了一个酒吧就钻了进去。

这个酒吧很热闹，这对他来说简直再好不过。艾瑞克绕过人群，酒吧中间有一大群人，正簇拥着一个穿着西装、棕色头发的青年，他拿着一个长到夸张的酒杯在起哄声中灌着酒，脸上已经泛起红晕。前一分钟刚变成大学生的人随便要了一杯啤酒，找了一个角落坐下来，紧盯着门口，那些尾巴们似乎暂时没有跟进来。

前面那群人还在乱哄哄的庆祝，艾瑞克看着前门，眼神却不知不觉的往旁边飘过去，这不能怪他，他在一分钟前发现，那个被围在中心的人实在是太过惹眼：他年纪看起来不大，但绝不是学生，嘴唇在酒精的作用下开始发红，最后一口酒被小巧粉色的舌头卷进嘴里，蓝眼、红唇、拿着酒杯白皙的手……这一切在嘈杂的人声中有一股微醺的张力，艾瑞克发誓，要不是现在有人想要自己的命，他大概会上前要电话号码，还从未有任何一个男人让他有这样的想法——女人也没有。

旁边不断有人向青年敬酒，还有一个金发的女生抱了抱他，很好，现在艾瑞克开始觉得对方微笑的时候露出的一点点牙齿也非常性感了。

酒吧本来就是一个能调动情绪的地方，也许他的眼神太过露骨，青年竟然在喝完一轮酒之后向艾瑞克待着的角落走了过来，还自然而然地坐到了他身边，把换过的、正常尺寸的空酒杯放到了面前的桌子上。

“我希望你不介意，先生？只有这里稍微清净一些，我实在是……嗯，不能再喝了。”青年的声音带着醉意，稍微有些沙哑，“抱歉，我的学生们把这里弄得乱糟糟的……我叫查尔斯·泽维尔。”

艾瑞克不知道是因为酒精还是这个人就是这样——他现在唯一确定的是对方看不清自己的脸，酒吧光线昏暗，那双蓝眼睛还带着醉酒的湿气，否则他不会称明显年龄要小一些的自己为“先生”——这不是重点，问题是，淡淡的酒精味经过他呼吸的蒸腾竟然变得有些甜腻，让人忍不住想再靠近一些。

一切都是荷尔蒙作祟……最多还有一点多巴胺，艾瑞克提醒着自己，现在外面可是还有几个人在追杀他呢！

“没关系，我是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”好的，在大脑反应过来之前，他已经和对方搭上话了。

“我没见过你。”查尔斯努力摇摇头，好像是要让自己清醒一点，“这里几乎只有学校里的教授和学生会来……”

“你是教授吗？我不住在这附近，实际上，我是一个人来的美国。”艾瑞克继续接话，其实要说起来，他可以算是一个话少的人，兰谢尔早就教会了他不动声色。面前的人已经醉得差不多了，绝对不是因为如果他不多说点什么，眼神就会不由自主地朝查尔斯敞开的衬衫领口看过去，绝对不是。

“是啊，我今天刚拿到教授的职位。”查尔斯好像觉得有些热，又扯开一颗衬衫扣子，“你有德国的口音。那一定挺孤单的，是不是？我知道这样的感受，我也是一个人来的这里。”

想要安慰艾瑞克一般，查尔斯轻轻碰了碰他的手背，用蓝到不可思议的眼睛看着他，啤酒的那一点度数对一个兰谢尔来说简直可以忽略不计，艾瑞克却觉得现在自己有点发晕。他还没到二十岁，但绝不是没有定力的毛头小子，想爬上兰谢尔床的人可不少——他感受到查尔斯淡淡的气息，喉结动了动。

“你一定是最年轻的教授。”

艾瑞克往查尔斯那边靠了靠，看着他红润的有些过分的嘴唇，被酒精弄得晕乎乎的人毫无察觉，看得出来，这位教授的酒量实在是算不上好。现在不是一个好时机，说不定一会儿他就会被找到，最后的理智告诉他应该要到查尔斯的电话号码然后赶紧离开。他强迫自己把眼神从教授身上扯开，正打算开口，余光却瞟见门口进来了两个不速之客。

这两个人扫视着酒吧，眼神警醒，看起来可不像是来喝酒的，手插在外套里，艾瑞克几乎可以确定那里面是一把枪。他们向这边走来，打量着每一个人，慢慢靠近最里面的卡座，从两边堵住了他能逃跑的路线。

“应该是吧，所以他们一定要办这个庆祝会……你怎么了？还好……唔！”

查尔斯的话并没有说完，艾瑞克一把将人拉了过来，按住他的后脑，吻了他。

“嗯……呜……”

怀里的人小小的挣扎并没有什么用处，艾瑞克一边捏着他的下巴一边环住他的腰，埋下头，半闭着眼睛，轻轻吮着查尔斯的唇瓣，看起来就像是正沉溺在猎艳的吻中。

“啧。”追踪他的人本来还想再靠近，眼看两个人抱在一起，马上移开了视线。看着别人亲热总是尴尬的，他们互相使了个眼色，摇摇头，又往别的地方去了。

艾瑞克松了一口气，唇上的触感却猛然放大，软糯又带着湿润的酒气冲进他的脑子，他好像现在才反应过来自己做了什么。

天哪，他吻了他——


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公共场合，一点点肉渣

11.

危机已经解除，暧昧的灯光给了角落里的人最好的掩护，酒吧进入了周末派对的狂欢模式，没人会注意到偏僻卡座里到底在发生什么。艾瑞克没有放开查尔斯，他脑袋只宕机了0.1秒，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着让他加深这个吻，所以他就那么做了。光是吻还不够，体内仿佛有什么被东西被气氛所引爆，一旦冲破堤坝就没有办法再收回，他慢慢抚上觊觎已久、从领口露出一小段的脖颈，用指腹摩挲着年轻教授后脖的皮肤，开始伸出舌头轻轻描摹他嘴唇的轮廓。

和一个见面没多久的人深吻，就算是兰谢尔也没有做过这么疯狂的事，但查尔斯的唇实在是太柔软，艾瑞克的脑袋也肯定是被他鼻息中淡淡的酒气弄得不清醒了，手不受控制的往下探，隔着衬衫摸上了他的胸口，若有若无的开始揉捏那里的凸起。

“唔嗯……啊……！”

胸前的刺激和被封住的呼吸让查尔斯不自觉地张开了嘴，偷袭者趁机侵入了他的口腔，主动逗弄起他的舌头，酒精的味道更浓了。教授至少不讨厌这个吻，艾瑞克在温柔中带着点讨好意味的缠住他的唇舌，升温的空气当然不会只让一个人情动，查尔斯已经开始慢慢的回应，甚至不自觉的迎合着艾瑞克手指的动作。

没有人会注意他们，几米之外就有别人的背德感反而让正在深吻着棕发青年的人情绪高涨，更别说查尔斯还带着教职人员特有的纤细感和禁欲感。上帝，他们才认识不到一个小时，但查尔斯对自己来说几乎有近于本能的诱惑力，一个危险的想法在艾瑞克脑子里成型，越来越刹不住车：想看他更多的表情，甚至是达到高潮的……

年轻的兰谢尔长腿一伸，用小腿卡住查尔斯的一条腿，让他的双膝无法并拢，手顺着衬衫扣子一路往下摸，最后按住了双腿之间的部位，慢慢动了动手腕，那里已经因为他极富挑逗意味的吻而半硬了起来。

当然，查尔斯是个正常的男人——艾瑞克揉着那个鼓包，吞下怀中人的呜咽，感到他在轻轻发抖。

“你……啊、呃！……天哪……”

在教授就快忘记呼吸的前一秒，艾瑞克总算是放开了他，但手上的动作没有停。查尔斯的理智一定是已经完全被酒精所支配了，他绝不应该喝那么多酒，嘴唇被吻得红成了快要滴出血的颜色，脸颊被情欲的气息蒸的酡红，本来梳的一丝不苟的头发也散乱在额头上，张开双腿任那个偷袭者在他腿间为所欲为。

再揉下去他的西裤就该湿了……艾瑞克贴心地替他拉开裤链，手伸了进去，隔着内裤开始描摹性器的边缘，它已经硬得把棉质得内裤绷出了一个形状。

如果有人这时候看过来，只会看到查尔斯不胜酒力地靠在一个年轻人的肩膀上，就算给他们再狂野的想象力，恐怕也没人想得到在看不见的桌子底下，一只乱动的手正在把今天刚当上教授的人不断地逼向快感地顶峰。

艾瑞克看着查尔斯微皱的眉头和紧咬的嘴唇，手指一勾，从内裤边缘伸了进去，碰了碰发烫的器官，随即把它整个包住，轻轻上下撸动了两下，教授整个人都软倒在他怀里，握住他的手腕，不知道是想把他的手掰开还是在催促他快一些。不论是哪一边，查尔斯都根本没力气，艾瑞克在他的内裤里为他做手活，一波波快感的波浪在他脑袋里炸开，酒吧里放着节奏强烈的音乐好像也在缠绕着他的神经，性器不受控制的流出前液，被那个强硬环住他的人抹开在完全硬起来的柱身上，教授一向清晰的头脑只剩下一团被冲动俘虏的云雾。

“哈啊……呜、不……不要再……”

细小的呻吟声只有离他最近的那个人才能听见，查尔斯想合起腿，连腰腹都绷紧了，膝盖发颤，小腿却被卡的死死的，全身的感觉都往下腹涌去。艾瑞克用两根手指拢住变得沉沉的囊袋，把它们压向椅子来回挤弄，被套弄的性器发出的水声尽数被音乐所掩盖，隐秘角落上演着不可思议的淫靡戏码，让人欲罢不能。

感到查尔斯抓着自己的胳膊，正随着腿间捣乱的频率不住收缩着力道，艾瑞克轻轻咬了咬他红到不行的耳尖，停下了手上的动作，只是虚虚的握着，内裤包不住的湿漉漉的器官直立在狂乱的空气里，失去了刺激，前端的小眼可怜的一开一合。

偷袭者并不说话，而是用一种磨人节奏细细吻着教授的耳根和脖子，按着他的腰，握住性器的那只手的指腹诱惑意味十足的摩擦前端的沟壑，逗得查尔斯喘息中都带上了一点湿意。他迷迷糊糊的抬起眼，眼角红红的，眼里有似有似无的水气——艾瑞克不知道在讲台上的查尔斯是不是意气风发又能说会道，不过此刻，他正被欲望所包裹，这副样子决没有别人能看见。

酒精绝对是青年不为人知的弱点，如果说刚坐下来的教授还有一丝清醒的理智，那现在他就已经是被醉意浸透，见艾瑞克一直不动，他喉咙发干，用从来没用过的软糯糯的语调说：“呜……还、还没……”

“你可以自己来。”艾瑞克向他耳朵里吹气，成功让查尔斯的器官又涌出一些透明的液体，逼得他主动向上挺了挺腰，令人头皮发麻得快感立马像过电一般顺着腿根往上窜，年轻教授连小腹上的肌肉都收紧了，不断变换着角度在这个刚认识的人手中抚慰自己，要不是艾瑞克抹走了不断涌出的白浊，他的西装的衬衫上一定已经擦满了体液。

“我要、……嗯啊！”

手里的器官硬到微微跳动，偷袭者知道查尔斯马上就要达到高潮，他像是决定奖励教授的努力一般，突然紧握住它，用力的上下套弄，同时吞下他突然拔高的呜咽，把人紧紧按在怀里。

“……！”

最后释放的时候，查尔斯整个脑袋都放空了，太阳穴突突的疼，完全没发现那些精液都射在了桌沿上，艾瑞克甚至细心的没有让他弄脏自己的衣服。刚刚把完全瘫倒的人责难到高潮的不速之客轻柔的吻了吻教授闭起的眼睑，细心的替他整理好了衣物和桌沿上的罪证，他自己的东西也因为查尔斯而硬得不行、正撑在裤裆里，而他只能慢慢的把它压下去，现在还在公众场合，他们之中必须要有一个人保持清醒。天知道在抱着查尔斯的时候这件事有多难！

正在艾瑞克想着要如何拐走教授的时候——这可不是一夜情，也许明天自己应该买上一束花，直接到大学里去送给他、然后约他出去吃饭——烦人的手机就开始在口袋里震动起来。艾瑞克把它拿出来，看了看上面的信息，皱起眉头：他的专用信箱里收到了一条消息，雅各布要求他马上回柏林，飞机正在机场等他，会用到这个信箱的事情都非常紧急，也都不是什么好事。

“查尔斯，我必须走了。我把我的号码留在这里，你一定要联系我，好吗？”艾瑞克摸了摸查尔斯的口袋，里面没有手机，他只能摇摇教授的肩膀，撕下桌上的自助点单便签，在上面写下了自己的号码，压在杯子下面。查尔斯闭着眼睛，状似清醒的点了点头，模模糊糊的重复道：“嗯……号码。”

最后在他额头上落下一吻，艾瑞克急匆匆的跑出酒吧，又回头看了一眼，不满二十岁的少年心里有什么东西好像已经留在了里面。不过——此时他还不知道，对酒精本来就不行的教授被他一折腾，根本就没有听进去他说了什么，醒来之后只依稀记得那个吻，连之前的对话都毫无印象；更没有看桌上到底有没有东西，只是头痛欲裂地马上离开了酒吧。艾瑞克自己也因为不断升级的刺杀而不得不留在柏林，又等不来查尔斯的电话，只好根据名字和大学两个仅有的线索锁定了泽维尔伯爵，又用了两年的时间才把他安排得明明白白。

现在，他只觉得美国还不错，东西挺好吃、人口密度恰到好处、啤酒合他的胃口、空气清新、还有查尔斯，就连深夜的寒风都变得可爱了起来，是个让人喜欢的地方。


	10. Chapter 10

12.

装潢并不华丽的主厅里，先前还三三两两的嘈杂人群因为艾瑞克的出现而渐渐安静下来，最后变成像是默片一般的心照不宣。淡色的灯光从头顶倾泻而下，照在每个人的脸上，大家表情各异，但所有人对今晚的主题都心知肚明。

律师团开始把箱子放到大厅中间的桌上，检查着密封性，大概是在做最后的准备。

“你不过去吗？你的未婚夫在那里。”

艾里奇的语气似笑非笑，查尔斯知道现在自己的脸色肯定不太好看，他别过头，避开艾瑞克的目光，紧紧抿着嘴唇，感觉脑袋一团乱，鲨鱼的尾巴还被自己握在手里。律师已经完成检查，所有人都往前靠，查尔斯却往后退了一步。

“我需要打个电话。”他对艾里奇胡乱点了点头，他知道在这个重要的时刻不应该缺席，但一个念头渐渐在脑子里成型，准伯爵打开门，拨通了乳母的号码。

“查尔斯？你到底——”

“玛西娅，你真的没见过艾瑞克·兰谢尔吗？”

一向绅士的教授没有用任何寒暄，语气急躁，大概是从没有听过查尔斯这样的声音，电话那边沉默了几秒，才传来回应：“那是个女孩子，查尔斯，喜欢穿白色连衣裙的。她没有在分家待多久就被原来的家族接走了……这些你都不知道，你离开英国太久了，我找不到机会和你说。但不管他是谁，都不是——”

玛西娅后来还说了什么，但查尔斯完全没有听进去，有一丝念头快速地从脑中闪过，他头疼了起来，努力抓住那一闪即逝的想法：匆忙的婚姻、布莱恩见到艾瑞克时的迟疑、凯恩意有所指的眼神……

不知道是怎么挂上的电话，他深吸一口气，轻轻推开门，回到了会场，他必须要亲口问一问艾瑞克，如果有必要，还必须对他来上一拳。

律师已经开始宣读遗嘱了，前面是一大段公证声明，查尔斯默默站在人群身后，艾瑞克在最前面，只能看到一个面无表情的侧脸。

“……两年前当事人在清醒、自主、具有完全行为能力的情况下立下遗嘱，且直到当事人去世之前都未有更改，此份遗嘱具有完全、公正的法律效力。”整个会场里只有律师不带感情的声音，“雅各布·兰谢尔名下的所有财产，包括但不限于一切股份、不动产、有价证券、贸易合约，将全部赠予——”

“——查尔斯·泽维尔所有。”

平地惊雷，所有人都齐刷刷地转过头，查尔斯觉得自己一定是听错了。

“我——什么？”

“雅各布·兰谢尔名下的所有财产，都将赠予查尔斯·泽维尔。”律师又重复了一遍不可思议的结论，“宣读完毕，即时生效，我们后续将会与您确认交接事宜。”

人群开始骚动，谁也不敢相信是一个外人得到了这笔数目可怕的财富——当然，不会有任何一个正常人会立下这样的遗嘱——而且还是在两年前。

“不可能，一定是哪里出问题了，”不知道是谁说了一句，“一个英国人——他是艾瑞克的未婚夫！”

查尔斯被这句话推上了风口浪尖，他僵了一下，好像一瞬间完全明白了：没有什么儿时玩伴，也没有什么被逼无奈的契约婚姻，更不是因为他必须继承伯爵之位；一切巧舌如簧的表象之下，只有利益才是最终的真理。

所有人都会觉得他们的所谓婚姻不过是交易的筹码，甚至是很久以前处心积虑的谋划：若是明目张胆地把遗产给艾瑞克，无疑会增加他被害的危险，谁也不知道那些律师是不是真的都可靠；他是完全不相干的外人，这只不过是权宜之计，毕竟遗嘱还可以修改；而他早就掉进了这个陷进里，毫不知情，越陷越深，还以为那个年轻人是迫不得已。

教授看向罪魁祸首的方向，鲨鱼被他塞回了胸前的口袋，艾瑞克不知道去了哪里，但没人注意到，在遗嘱宣布的那一刻，横插进兰谢尔家的自己就成了所有人注意力的中心。

“听着，我……”

查尔斯从发干的喉咙里发出声音，刚说出两个字，大厅的水晶吊灯突然闪了两下，伴随着几声“呲呲”声，毫无预兆地熄灭了。月光还没那么快透进来，整个大厅瞬间陷入浓墨，人群在突如其来的黑暗中马上开始慌乱。

“有人弄坏了灯！”“谁都别动！”的叫声此起彼伏，还有几张桌子被撞倒了，有人已经拿出了枪，上膛声在黑暗里显得尤其清晰，显然这些人是有备而来。

正常人会在家族长辈的遗嘱宣读现场带枪吗？教授嗓子发紧，强迫自己冷静下来，手心开始冒汗。今夜的月色非常稀薄，只能看到黑暗中亮起的红色瞄准线一直在乱晃，没有人开第一枪，毕竟谁也不知道这些子弹最后会落到谁身上。查尔斯伸出手，慢慢摸索着往墙根靠，他甚至看到那些瞄准线几次扫过自己的胸口，向来都打理地一丝不苟的衬衫已经被冷汗濡湿了，冰冷的贴在脊背上，他不知道艾瑞克在哪儿，说不定这场停电都是这位“未婚夫”的手笔。

他应该已经快摸到墙壁了，在黑夜中本就难以判断距离，等查尔斯发现一个黑影正站在身前时，他的指尖已经几乎能碰到对方的衣角。

而在下一秒，他就被狠狠拉入一个温热的怀抱。不速之客马上捂住他的嘴，带着水汽的鼻息就在他耳边，扣着他的腰把人带上了楼梯。两个人都一言不发，他当然知道这家伙是谁，教授试图把自己的手抽出来，但对方紧紧攥着不放，查尔斯就这么和他暗暗较劲、跌跌撞撞地到了二楼，男人总算松开了他腰上的手，轻轻推开一扇旁边的门。

然后，查尔斯就被猛地抓住双手，压到了墙上。男人的气息直接打在耳后，膝盖也卡进双腿之间，被占尽先机的教授根本动弹不得。

“放开我，你……！”

他简直快气炸了，这个晚上发生的一切都莫名其妙，莫名其妙地不回复信息、莫名其妙地让自己成为众矢之的、莫名其妙地停电、莫名其妙地被压在漆黑的房间里。

但他还没来得及做出有效的反抗，就被压着他的男人一口咬住了耳垂。

“查尔斯……”这声音弄得教授一抖，嘴唇从他的耳后轻轻滑过，又有一只手抬起他的脸，好像是想吻他，就在嘴唇堪堪快接触到的一瞬间——

“啪！”

灯亮了。强光让查尔斯不得不眯起眼睛，过了几秒才适应了久违的光明。

“你们确定要在这里调情？”

艾里奇·兰谢尔看着纠缠在一起的两道身影，把手从开关上拿下来，故意拖长了声音。

查尔斯一把推开了身上的人，来回看着房间里意想不到的组合，眼角因为刚才的争执有些发红。

“我在等。”教授抱起双臂，偏过头，注意到艾里奇手上拿着一大堆文件。

“等什么？”把他从黑暗中拖上来的男人终于开口，但还不愿意放开他的手。

“解释，艾瑞克，解释！”不想在别人面前拉拉扯扯，查尔斯放弃了和这个家伙较劲，不过这并不代表他已经消气了，“你最好——”

“你最好签了这些文件。”

艾里奇再一次插嘴，他把文件放在桌上，从胸前口袋里拿出笔，好像并不关心自己侄子的‘婚姻’到底会不会因此出现问题，“雅各布给你留下了很多钱，查尔斯。这些钱会成为继承兰谢尔的关键，他这些年可没少下功夫。来吧，我们没有多少时间，等下面的人发现他们真的一分钱都捞不到，你就离不开基诺沙了。”

“这么说你打的就是这个主意，是不是？”查尔斯没理会艾里奇，只是用蓝眼睛瞪着房间里的另一个兰谢尔，“你只是找了个合适的对象——你在利用我！”

“我没有，我是真的……”

“你都不叫我‘甜心’或者‘宝贝’了！”

教授的声音非常委屈，泪水在眼眶里打转，泪眼汪汪又气鼓鼓的样子像极了和小鲨鱼一对的那只粉色的、圆滚滚的生物。

“不是——甜心，”男人认输一般地搂了搂他的腰，轻声哄着，拿起笔递到他跟前，“我们先签字好吗？”

像小动物一样吸了吸鼻子，查尔斯接过笔，打开笔盖，眼神突然一变，猛地一拉环在自己腰上的手，反手用笔尖对准了对方拥有淡绿色眸子的眼珠，动作一气呵成，没有丝毫犹豫。

“他从不这么叫我。你不是艾瑞克——你到底是谁？”

13.

房间里突然鸦雀无声，直到艾里奇很遗憾似的叹了口气，从后腰抽出了一把枪。查尔斯看着他“咔嗒”一声打开保险，面无表情地对准了自己，然后用黑洞洞的枪口示意道：“放开他。你该不会觉得钢笔比子弹快吧？我还以为我们能用比较和平的方式解决这个问题。”

见查尔斯没有动，他的食指扣住了扳机，枪口上移：“Now！”

教授只得松手，和艾瑞克一模一样的男人随意整理了一下领口，把钢笔从他手上强行拿走，丢到地上，双手插着裤袋走到艾里奇身后，好像刚才差点被戳爆眼珠的人不是自己。

“你们把艾瑞克怎么样了？他在哪里？”查尔斯的鼻尖渗出汗珠，往后退了几步，撞到了桌沿，指节因为用力而泛白。

“谁知道呢？可能已经沉在哪片海底了吧。马克思，你真该在这之前多学学，至少装得像一些，而不是十分钟都不到就露馅，你们好不容易长了一张几乎一模一样的脸。”

“我还以为他们真的那么肉麻呢。所以先把他办了，再让他晕晕乎乎的签字不好吗？反正那时候他也没力气看那些条款了。”

男人居高临下地用灰绿色的眼睛看着查尔斯，挑眉的样子和艾瑞克如出一辙，但是语气是他从未有过的轻佻。

“我们得保证他是在清醒状态下签的，马克思。他要把你认成别人是他的事，我们都知道你是马克思·艾森哈特。律师们钻不了这个空子，你从没说过你是艾瑞克·兰谢尔——或许我们应该做个交易，伯爵？”

艾里奇话锋一变，说后半句话的时候眼睛转到了查尔斯身上。

“鉴于我已经声明过我和我的后代会永久放弃兰谢尔家的继承权，我本来只是想让你安安静静地签完遗产转让协议，再宣布艾瑞克的死讯，然后扶持马克思上位，再分一杯羹的。不过现在，我觉得应该再做大一些。”

他的声音透着兴奋，完全不像一个刚死了哥哥的人。

“也许你可以换一个结婚对象，是不是？他们没什么区别。婚姻就是这样，各取所需，你们过几年就会彼此厌倦、吵架、为琐事闹的不可开交，而你们还没有孩子可以维系表面上的和平。既然如此，为什么不选择一个能带来最大利益的人呢？”艾里奇自以为提出了一个完美的提案，“反正艾瑞克已经不会回来了，他接近你也只不过是为了安全地拿到遗产，顺便再借泽维尔的力量巩固势力——你该不会觉得他是真的爱你吧？”

查尔斯浑身轻轻发颤，蓝色的眼睛里已经满溢泪水，看得出来正在使劲忍住不让它们掉下来，像是湖面一般易碎，只要轻轻一碰就会碎成湛蓝的水滴。他偏了偏眼睛，咬着嘴唇，好像在看艾里奇身后的那个人，最终还是合起眼睑，泪珠顺着脸颊流下来，让人心疼。

过了五秒钟，再睁开眼睛时，教授的眼神却平静了下来，情绪的无缝切换还没让艾里奇起疑，就听见他有些无奈地对着自己身后说：“轻点，别把人打坏了。”

这位在十秒钟之前依旧觉得一切都在自己掌握之中的兰谢尔还没反应过来，脖颈处就传来剧痛，接着眼前一黑，像是破布口袋一样软倒在地上。

“我本来没打算现在就出手的……如果他没有劝你和别人结婚，我可能还会手下留情。”教授的小鲨鱼又回来了，语气里透着恼怒，“算了，我假装这个‘马克思’也已经够久了。”

“是_你_，不是别人。”查尔斯有些无奈，“另外，如果你不能解释清楚——”

他盯着艾瑞克手上的订婚戒指，故意没把这句话说完，顿了一顿，又补充道：“还有，以后不许再把我压到墙上说话。”

艾瑞克把手往身后藏了藏，瘪瘪嘴：“我找不到其他机会。还有，这是我的，我不会还给你。”

“是，你现在所有的钱都是我的。”教授的声音淡淡的，不知为何，艾瑞克就是知道这是查尔斯生气的征兆。

完了，感觉要哄不好了。

凯恩·泽维尔推开门的时候，看到的就是那么一副让他觉得“老子今晚的辛苦都值了”的画面：

查尔斯靠在一边，面无表情地翻着桌上那些文件，而艾瑞克在一旁可怜巴巴地想上前又不敢，只能在一旁绞着手指，完全没有了他在布置计划时的冷静果断。

没有比看艾瑞克吃瘪更开心的事了！凯恩连语调都轻快了起来：“电力已经恢复，下面的人乱成一团了，我看你们最好快点下去。”

“凯恩？你怎么——你又在这件事里扮演什么角色？”查尔斯眉头一皱，语气又冷下去一些。

“我？我很简单，”凯恩低头看着自己的指甲，“我帮他假造‘从小被兰谢尔养在泽维尔家的小可怜’的身份，帮他说服了你爸妈，让他能以不容置疑的姿态和你结婚，让你们的感情更稳定——而我得到的报酬是几条贸易线。比起爵位，还是钱更重要，是不是？”

倒不是他有多诚实，只是他不介意再雪上加霜一下，反正他的贸易线已经独立出去了。

“哦。”教授不置可否，冷冰冰地放下一个字都没看进去的文件，艾瑞克已经用眼神打死了凯恩一万次。不过凯恩一点也不在意，而是反过来给了他一个“你也有今天”的表情。

“我建议你们快下去，否则一楼该开始暴动了。”

今晚对于兰谢尔家来说，实在是过于难忘——虽然所有人都知道艾瑞克不按常理出牌，但显然没人想到他能乱来到这种程度。

他牵着泽维尔伯爵再次出现的时候，快压不住的人群马上安静下来，他还没有开口说任何一个字，只是站在中间，暗金色的头发在灯光下稍微反射出淡淡的光晕，与身边那个人蓝得和最清澈的海水一般的眸色非常相衬。

“我知道很多人认为我已经死了，的确，前几天在你们面前的人叫做‘马克思·艾森哈特’，雅各布的某个私生子。”他用一种及其有说服力的语调说，就连查尔斯也不得不承认——只要他愿意，艾瑞克的确很适合做一个领导者。

“你们也知道，想要我的命的人不止一个，包括我的叔叔：如果不是我提前离开柏林，大概真的已经死了。他杀死了我父亲，必须付出应有的代价。没有比死亡更好的伪装，我不得不提醒一些现在还心怀不轨的人，艾瑞克·兰谢尔还活着，如果有人想来挑战，请便。”他紧握着查尔斯的手，似有似无地透出恰到好处的威胁，“兰谢尔和泽维尔已经是密不可分的整体，我劝想动手的人最好想清楚。上一个这么做的人只能在牢里度过他的下半生——”

“至于他的‘下半生’到底有多久，那就不好说了。”

微妙的停顿让所有人遍体生寒。艾瑞克毫无疑问已经赢了，以一种巧妙又和平的方式。

“别那么紧张，我依旧欢迎所有人来参加我的婚礼。”

下一秒，兰谢尔的新任继承人无比自然地抬起身边人的脸，在众目睽睽之下，轻轻地吻了查尔斯，反正他笃定教授不会在众人面前拒绝。

查尔斯、查尔斯、查尔斯——如果真的有人能读心，大概会被此刻艾瑞克心里的名字所淹没。在失去亲人的痛苦中唯一支撑着他的，是必须要回到这个人身边的信念，查尔斯就是将他从复仇的泥潭中拉出来的那根绳索。

“查尔斯，我有一件事必须要告诉你。”

趁其他人还在愣神，艾瑞克凑到教授耳边，语气里居然透出一点紧张，吊在胸口口袋外面粉色圆滚滚的生物晃了一晃，仿佛刚才在众人面前做演讲的不是他：

“我爱你，_甜心。_”

还没等教授做出任何回应，他又深吸一口气，接着说：“其实，我第一次见你是在两年前……”


	11. Chapter 11

14.

查尔斯已经5个小时42分钟没有和艾瑞克说话了，其中包括从柏林飞回伦敦的两个小时，教授一直冷着脸，而小鲨鱼则一直蔫蔫的。要是让兰谢尔家的其他人来说，艾瑞克绝对是一个不折不扣的恶魔，手段雷厉风行，和雅各布的意外有关的人在几小时之内全部被清洗完毕，而他甚至都没有出面，还顺便给剩下的人发了正式请柬——之前他的身份是“私生子”，而现在则变成了正式继承人——虽然是一个手上什么都没有的继承人。

但不管他怎么厉害，此刻恶魔尾巴和恶魔翅膀都耸拉着，只能乖乖跟在查尔斯身后（“真是一副世界名画”，凯恩评论道），泽维尔伯爵反而优雅自持，把一切都安排地井井有条，越来越有财权在握的贵族模样了。

等一路回到泽维尔庄园，这个时间变成了6小时39分钟，到他们两个终于独处，时间已经来到6小时52分钟。

查尔斯像往常一样把外衣挂在门后，依然没有开口，一股微妙的沉默弥漫在两个人之间，艾瑞克从背后盯着教授的脖子，眼尖地发现他从耳后一直到脖颈的皮肤都在发红，显然是意识到此时只剩下了他们两个人：特别是红红的耳尖，仿佛在邀请谁去咬它。

艾瑞克眼神稍微动了一动，不动声色地带上门，猛地拉住了查尔斯，把他推到了墙上，不等怀里的人做出反应，就咬住了他的耳朵。

“松口……！”感到教授的挣扎，艾瑞克抓住了他的手，用力按到两边，不给他丝毫逃跑的机会。

查尔斯整个人都气鼓鼓地红透了，比那只圆滚滚的毛绒挂链都还要红。尖尖的虎牙滑过耳垂，又把它含在嘴里又吸又舔，艾瑞克模模糊糊地在他耳边吹着气：“你不和我说话。两年前把我的电话号码弄丢了。还不记得我。”

听着对方一口气列举了三个罪状，查尔斯气得用膝盖去撞他的小腿，却被艾瑞克顺势将一条腿挤进了双膝之间，重重咬了一口舌尖的小巧软肉，泄掉了教授反抗的力气。

“唔……你还敢提两年前的事！被别人看到怎么办……”他拼命偏过头，想躲开艾瑞克的舔弄，天知道他在听到艾瑞克告诉他真相的时候有多震惊，就算在最疯狂的性幻想里，他都没想过会在酒吧里被弄到神志不清，“不要咬……呜、你又不是一只真的鲨鱼……！”

“我只是不想再有事情瞒着你，而且我那时候还没满20岁，是你先来找我搭话的。只有我一个人想了你两年，我要惩罚你。”

在外面还可怜兮兮的小鲨鱼只要抓住猎物就露出了獠牙，所有的乖巧都不翼而飞。

“我根本不记得，要是知道你不满20岁，我就不会……啊！”

好像之前冷静地算计别人的兰谢尔继承人是别人一样，艾瑞克此时倒是表现出了符合他年纪的幼稚，膝盖用力，用大腿蹭着教授双腿之间最敏感的部分，发现身下的人已经半硬了。

“不会什么？明明光是舔耳朵你就想要了。”

查尔斯发誓不知道耳朵也是自己的敏感带，他怎么可能知道呢？教授手腕用力，想挣脱开艾瑞克的钳制，但他的未婚夫好像总是知道要怎样才能让他听话——艾瑞克终于放过了被蹂躏到红肿的耳垂，低下头，舌尖缓缓拂过那两片在讲台上总是能说会道的嘴唇，趁着微弱的呻吟偷偷侵入口腔，轻巧的撬开紧闭的牙关，用一个吻压制了查尔斯所有的挣扎。

放开了教授的一只手，艾瑞克摸索着解开了他的衬衫扣子，向前压了压胯骨，两个人的性器挤压在一起，一动腰，查尔斯就倒抽了一口小小的冷气。

“不行，不要在门口……”抓住艾瑞克到处乱摸的手，教授紧咬着嘴唇，好不容易挤出一句话，“再这样我就不理你了！”

他绝对没想过自己有一天会说出那么幼稚的话，也绝对不想就这么被艾瑞克蒙混过关，但颤抖着的嘴唇根本就没有任何说服力。

“我锁了门。”打定主意要讨回两年的空白，艾瑞克直接解开了查尔斯的皮带，伸进去揉了两下，轻巧地脱掉了他的内裤和西装裤，手指在后穴处打着转，又按又压，又挺腰去蹭教授完全暴露在空气中的性器，任由它在自己的长裤上留下湿痕。

房间慢慢热了起来，对付情欲的冲击一向不是查尔斯的强项，而他还不知道，他的未婚夫这两年已经在脑海里把他从里到外操了个遍，剩下的只不过是一一把它们实现罢了。

“查尔斯先生？婚戒送到了，弗罗斯特小姐希望能尽快得到反馈，否则会来不及在婚礼当天送到。”

敲门声就在耳边响起，查尔斯浑身一紧，如果不是要紧的事情，管家不会在这个时候找他，但此刻并不是一个好时机——特别是还提到了自己的前女友。

“明天、明天我会试的……嗯！”

后穴处试探的手指毫不留情地往里一探，教授的呼吸断了一拍，天哪，他此时衣衫不整，和走廊只隔着一扇门！

这个认知好像让他更加敏感，艾瑞克故意曲起指节研磨着内壁的褶皱，模仿着抽插的节奏一进一出，查尔斯甚至能感知到手指的每一个细微动作，他不得不咬住自己的指节，结结巴巴地回答着。

“您的声音不太对劲，需要叫医生吗？”

查尔斯的声音带上了自己都不知道的鼻音，柏林的事情让所有人都心有余悸，他实在是不能责怪管家的关心过度。

“不用，我只是有点累了，明天一早我就试……！”拼命推拒着体内顺着尾椎缠上来的快感，教授连手指上都留下了牙印，才勉强说完了一句话。管家的脚步声逐渐远去，甬道内擅自分泌出的肠液滴滴答答地落在堆在脚踝边地那堆布料上，查尔斯已经站不稳了，向前扑倒在未婚夫怀里。

“去床上……好不好……”他好像手都不知道往哪里放了，身后还有手指在屁股里一进一出，逗弄得带上了让人脸红的水声，他不知道为什么这次会湿得那么快，平时绝对是精明又绅士的教授在性事上却只有被欺负的份，打定主意不理艾瑞克的6个多小时就像是假的一样。

“我说了这是惩罚。”

“可我站不住了……”查尔斯拉着未婚夫的胳膊，红着眼睛哀求道，“艾瑞克……”

怀里人湿润的眼睛就是武器，艾瑞克几乎是把他推倒在床上，解开的衬衫松松垮垮地挂着。查尔斯抓紧了衣角，看着艾瑞克脱下自己的上衣，露出精壮的上身，看到他慢条斯理地拉开裤链的时候不禁往后退了退。

但他马上就退无可退了，艾瑞克把他逼到床板和墙壁的夹角间，一伸手就把他捞了过来，低下头，隔着衬衫的布料就咬住了小小的乳粒，手指再次侵入软穴，这次是两根。

“别、别吸……”教授连脚趾都踡了起来，两只腿无意义地乱踢，把床单揉出细小的褶皱，“我这里没有东西给你吃……”

艾瑞克没有回答，只是舔地更厉害了，一阵酥麻从胸口蔓延到小腹，查尔斯发出一声悲鸣，忍不住挺起胸，自己把衬衫扯了下来，像是要把乳头往对方嘴里塞。得逞的鲨鱼反而一偏头，按着教授的大腿根一个挺身，毫无预兆地就撞了进去，经过扩张的甬道马上缠了上来，查尔斯连呼吸都被撞碎了，艾瑞克可能只停了两秒钟，就又退到穴口，再次毫不留情地顶到了最底。

还没适应巨物的穴肉艰难地包裹着艾瑞克，查尔斯在顶弄中根本找不到着力点，只能怀着未婚夫的肩膀，断断续续地趴在他耳边说：“你怎么……别一下就……！”

紧缠的暖穴和查尔斯带着隐隐哭音的呻吟仿佛是直接刺激着艾瑞克的神经，教授在这件事情上总是很容易就红了眼睛，他都快爽到头皮发麻，只想把自己嵌进怀里人的身体里。

“这次的事情就这么过去了，好不好？”

教授躲不掉一下一下的颠弄，终于受不了地咬住艾瑞克的肩膀，但还是没办法堵住声音，只能颤巍巍地去亲未婚夫地耳朵和脖颈，软软地求他：“好、好……轻一点……呜啊！慢、慢……我已经没有你那么年轻了……”

艾瑞克的回应是直接把他翻了个身，捉着他的腰就又操了进去，后入的姿势进的更深了，查尔斯的性器蹭在床单上，吐出清液，他一边腿根发颤地承受着抽插，一边想伸出手去套弄前端，却被按住了手。

“啊啊，这次不可以，”艾瑞克用另一只手恶质的拍拍他的屁股，又狠狠揉了揉，“你只能用后面高潮。”

“不、啊！不要……艾瑞克、艾瑞克……让我弄、让我弄一下……前面……受不了了……”

“不行。”

这下教授的眼泪真的快掉下来了，查尔斯死命咬着嘴唇，使劲绞紧肠壁，艾瑞克掐在他臀瓣上的手猛地一紧：“你突然……夹那么紧也不行。”

他的未婚夫甚至把他的屁股抬高，不让他扭着腰去蹭床单，查尔斯只好努力挺起身体，转过头去钩住艾瑞克的脖子，主动送上颤抖的嘴唇。

“那亲亲……亲亲你可以吗？”

这个轻得不能再轻的吻简直情色到不可思议，艾瑞克呼吸一顿，咬住猎物一般深缠住查尔斯的舌头，紧紧按着他的小腹不管不顾、乱七八糟地冲撞，次次都集中顶在他最有感觉的那一点上。

狂风暴雨一般的性爱把教授带入了快感的漩涡，只有钉在自己体内的性器能让他解放，他主动找着会让自己忍不住发出声音的角度，他的汗水将发鬓打湿，粘在脸上，淫靡的水渍声和沉闷的撞击声钻入查尔斯的耳朵，终于渐渐把他逼向高潮。

“啊……嗯！”

最后得顶峰来临时的呜咽也被艾瑞克吞下，查尔斯射出的体液弄湿了被铺，他居然真的只被插后面就射了……！

“做得好，****甜心****。”他的未婚夫咬着他的耳朵，又补充了一句，“****宝贝****。”

“慢、慢一点……我才刚……！”

查尔斯根本不记得这个晚上他们做了几次，他可能是筋疲力尽的晕了过去，当清晨的阳光把他晒醒时，他感觉全身都要散架了，连抬起手指的力气都没有。

“艾瑞克，起来，你很重。”

教授推了推抱着自己、把脸埋在枕头里的艾瑞克，声音有些嘶哑，他知道这个家伙已经醒了。

艾瑞克只是把手臂收紧，没有动。

“干什么呢，起来。”

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克的声音闷闷地从枕头里传来，“我真的好喜欢你。”

年轻人的表白突如其来，弄得查尔斯一愣。

“根本不是我设下的陷阱，完全就是我掉进了你的陷阱里。”枕头里的小鲨鱼露出半张脸，搂上了教授的腰，“好想和你结婚。”

完了，上帝啊，虽然他知道这恐怕都是艾瑞克为了弥补昨天把他按在床上做了一整晚的撒娇，但他真的拿艾瑞克没办法。

兰谢尔的继承人只有在他面前会露出这一面。

查尔斯轻轻亲了一下小鲨鱼的额头：“我们本来过几天就要结婚了啊。”

艾瑞克支起身体，正想搂过教授的脖子，气氛正是好的时候——一阵不合时宜的敲门声准时响起，管家的语气好像是后面正有什么猛兽在追他：“弗罗斯特小姐说，如果再不给她反馈，她只有给婚礼开天窗了！”

“好的、好的！就来！”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结，下章是番外

15.

说实话，在遇到艾瑞克之前，查尔斯从没想过自己的婚礼会是什么样子，他的脑子里通常有即将要发表论文的修改稿、学生们作业的截止日期、还要参加几个学会，最多还有今天回家的时候要不要顺便去拿干洗的衣服。

但自从艾瑞克闯进了自己的生活，他心里就再也没有干洗衣服的位置了。好吧，也许还会更多一些，比如现在，他所有的思绪几乎都被“艾瑞克”这个名字所占满了。

“好了……！客人们还等着！”伯爵——没错，他们已经登记结婚，现在查尔斯已经是名正言顺的泽维尔伯爵了，婚礼就在今天，而他现在正被自己的丈夫堵在换衣间里，快被吻得喘不过气来。

合身的白色西装都快被揉皱了，胸花早就被摘下来放在一边，艾瑞克毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的脖子里，要不是他明确表示不可以，鲨鱼一定会咬他一口。

“办完仪式就可以了吗？”

嘴唇还危险的在耳后研磨，艾瑞克轻轻往他耳朵里吹着气。

“还有一些社交活动，我现在是伯爵。你先放开我……”

“今晚本来应该只有我们独处的。”艾瑞克又往他身上压了压，查尔斯叹了口气，知道这条不安分的鲨鱼到底想要什么。

“……我答应你。”教授用气音低声说，脸红红的，不安地捏着艾瑞克淡灰色礼服的前襟，在上面捏出一个小小的褶皱。

终于得逞的家伙低声轻笑一声，又贴上查尔斯的耳朵，小声又说了句什么。

“这样也可以吗？”

“可以、可以……”

查尔斯艰难地偏头看了一眼手表，发现离仪式开始已经没有几分钟了，他没听清丈夫说了什么就胡乱答应了下来，推了一下身前人的胸膛。

艾瑞克干脆地放开了他，整了整自己的领带，又给查尔斯把戴上了胸花，乖得像是贤惠的妻子，但教授已经不会被他乖巧的表象蒙蔽了。

他们牵着手来到室外，当温文尔雅的伯爵和他英俊挺拔的丈夫出现的时候，现场爆发出一阵小小的欢呼。查尔斯碰了碰放在胸口口袋里硬邦邦的戒指盒，突然感到有些紧张，当所有一切都准备就绪，今后要和身边人组成一个家庭的认知就猛地击中了他。

艾瑞克还年轻，过早的进入婚姻会不会让他感到厌倦？他会不会发现自己的日常生活除了书本还是书本，然后觉得自己无聊？

教授犹豫地看了一眼身边的艾瑞克，发现他的唇线也绷紧了，就算在柏林被敌人环绕的时候他都没有露出过这样的表情。

“你在想什么？”查尔斯轻轻问。

“呃……想你。”艾瑞克大概难得地坦率，“如果你觉得我年龄太小，也不是读得懂每一本你买回家里来的书，没有你的同事们那么成熟——”

再厉害的猛兽也会有担心的东西，查尔斯觉得心里一软，凑上去亲了亲艾瑞克的脸颊，露出温柔的笑容，蓝色的眼睛在太阳下发着光，在他耳边说出了久违的回答：“我也爱你，小鲨鱼。”

“嗨，查尔斯！我真的没想到你家那么大，我差点迷路，要不是罗根——你的脸怎么那么红？”

瑞雯手上拿着小茶杯蛋糕，身后跟着拿着两杯橙汁的汉克，是他的助教——罗根和隔壁系的斯考特也来了——还好罗根没有叼着烟。

“我一直说烟草不会影响我的嗅觉，我就知道查尔斯在这里。”罗根吸吸鼻子，“我狼一般的嗅觉。”

“唔，”艾瑞克温和地接话，“你是说你知道查尔斯的气味吗？”

斯考特在罗根身后翻了个白眼，狠狠拧了他一把，（罗根：“我认识很多人的气味！”）还好汉克及时发现了自己教授丈夫危险眯起的眼睛，他急忙插嘴：“无论如何！查尔斯，谢谢你邀请我们过来，很棒的婚礼。”

“我很高兴你们喜欢。”查尔斯拉住艾瑞克，与他十指紧扣，“等我休完婚假，记得要把大家的论文都收上来。”

好吧——论文，除了这个部分，没人会不觉得这是一个完美的婚礼。和在场客人一番寒暄之后，仪式按时举行，婚礼进行曲回荡在草坪上，气球、白鸽、精致的婚礼蛋糕，神父拿着圣经，查尔斯和艾瑞克走过洁白的玫瑰扎成的花廊，金色的阳光淌过他们的肩膀，好像一副油画。

他们交换了戒指，除了主钻，艾玛还在简洁的戒圈侧面镶了两颗不一样的碎钻，查尔斯的是一点小巧的粉色，而艾瑞克的是一颗低调的深灰。

“鲨鱼和不知道是什么的粉色生物——”她说，“反正还挺衬你们的。”

此刻，戴着这两枚戒指的手正交握在一起，艾瑞克低下头，用只有查尔斯听得到的声音说：“抓住你了。”

查尔斯忍不住笑了出来，反手紧握住了他。

“好吧，你赢了。”

两人的婚戒交叠在一起，反射着太阳的光芒。

莎伦流下了感动的泪水，就连瑞雯都偷偷捂住了嘴巴，一直致力于坑查尔斯的凯恩撇撇嘴，吩咐摄影师好好拍下这一幕。

“从此刻开始，你们将相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都将彼此相爱、珍惜……”

在神父的祝词中，他们交换着温柔而热烈的吻。

“直到死亡将彼此分开”。


	13. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 街角Play注意！  
万万满嘴骚话和被骚话弄得不行的查查

夜晚的酒吧街亮着很多霓虹灯，晃地人有些眼花，整条街有一股微醺的味道，好像空气中都弥漫着酒精。

查尔斯穿过那些红红绿绿的招牌，脚步有些踉跄，脸上泛起不正常的红晕。但是没有人会注意到他，周五的晚上，这地方向来不缺喝得分不清东南西北的人。不过今天查尔斯可没有喝酒，他紧咬着嘴唇，闪进街角的后巷，不自觉地拉了拉领口，那附近的皮肤已经带上了绯红色，只是轻轻一碰就让他连睫毛都跟着颤了颤。

好热……他气息发烫，脚下一个不稳，趔趄着用一只手撑着墙壁，好像都快站不住了。查尔斯今天没有穿通常上课会穿的西装，而是简单的穿着T恤和牛仔裤，这让他看起来年轻了许多。腿根打着颤，他努力夹紧屁股，前面因为某些原因硬得发疼，查尔斯轻轻伸手碰了碰微微被撑起来的牛仔裤，深吸了两口气才忍住就这么拉开裤链伸手进去揉弄的冲动。不行，他不能停下，必须要走，身后跟着的人就快要抓住他了……！

才想到这，从巷口透进来的灯光就被挡住，查尔斯不用回头就看到自己身前拉出了一道不属于自己的、长长的身影，他咬着牙扶着墙勉强向前跑，那道身影追得也不紧，就这么慢悠悠又不远不近的跟着他。

很快，查尔斯就发现他做了一个把自己逼入绝地的错误选择——巷子深处是一条死路，而且处于街区背面，没有丝毫人烟，连路灯的亮光都只能影影绰绰的照进来一点尾巴，他绝望的闭了闭眼睛，慢慢转过了身。

“你到底是谁？”他的背贴在砖墙上，尽量拉开和不速之客的距离，“你……你为什么跟着我？”

对方的脸在昏暗的灯光下看得并不真切，但查尔斯知道对方正在盯着自己看。那个人只是一言不发的大步走过来，抬手撑住了查尔斯耳后的墙壁，结实的胸膛紧紧贴住他的：“我是来帮你的。你看，”不速之客直接一伸手，按住了他两腿之间的部位，“你这里都成这样了。在酒吧里你不是就在勾引人做这档子事吗？否则为什么会这么硬？你知道有多少人光是被你湿得快要哭出来眼睛一扫就想好好操你一顿？”

“我……我没有！我只是去参加学生的毕业庆祝会的……没有要勾引……”随着对方手腕的动作，查尔斯不安地摇了摇头，“不、不是……”

“这么说，你是个教授？”对方轻易就拉起了查尔斯的双手，单手把它们交叠着按在他的头顶，“你的学生们知道你这样吗？”

膝盖恶劣的顶进两腿之间，另一只手摸上了教授的下颚，逼迫着他露出粉红的脖颈，一口咬了下去，查尔斯浑身一抖，呼吸都带上了湿气。

“呜……你不能、你不能这样……”

舔咬了一会儿脖子处的皮肤，不速之客用膝盖顶着查尔斯的会阴处弄了弄，手向下解开了他的皮带。

“我还在想你为什么看起来像是已经被操过一样。”压着他的男人已经把手指探进了他的内裤，五指揉捏着饱满的臀瓣，留下红红的指印，再用食指慢慢伸进夹得紧紧的臀缝，“你塞着这个东西已经多久了？还说不是想要被人操？”

查尔斯呜咽一声，无法反驳，他被又揉又捏的屁股里正塞着一个粗大的肛塞。软软的后穴被塞得满满当当，连入口处得褶皱都快被撑开了，露在外面的部分也被溢出的肠液搞的湿湿的，男人捏住肛塞的头部往外面拉了拉，又马上顶了进去，还在里面转了两圈，马上就有更多的体液流了出来。

“这是……我丈夫……”查尔斯好不容易从嗓子里挤出这几个字，后面的话却说不下去了，只能低低地开始啜泣。

“是你丈夫塞进去的？你回家就要给他操，是不是？”对方弄得查尔斯已经站不住了，被禁锢的双手恢复了自由，没力气的软软挂在男人胳膊上，一点劲都使不上。

裤子被全部脱下，在脚边堆成小小的一堆，腿根白嫩的皮肤接触到微凉的空气，前面的性器没有被怎么碰过就立了起来，把前液抹在了对方的裤子上，这些不堪入耳的话好像让他更硬了。

“不、啊！你……”拼命忍住随着肛塞进出的节奏动腰去蹭对方的冲动，查尔斯张张嘴，像是想叫谁的名字，但最后还是紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

男人轻轻地笑了笑，就着昏暗的灯光，把教授的T恤卷到胸口，命令道：“叼着。”查尔斯偏过头，拒绝着想撬开他唇舌的手指，却被对方再次重重把肛塞顶进深处，男人好像找到了肛塞上的开关，猛地一推，那根粗长的东西就突然开始震动起来。教授像是被什么东西蛰了一下，弓起腰一弹，整个人撞进了身前人的怀里。

“啊嗯……！不要这个、不……”

手忙脚乱地拉起自己的衣摆，查尔斯主动咬住了棉质的布料，模模糊糊地发着抖：“我听话……叼住、叼住了……把它关掉……呜！”

前端开始滴滴答答地流出清液，教授被不速之客一口咬住了胸前的乳粒，另一只大手拧了拧没有被嘴唇照顾到的那一边，为了躲开肛塞令人头皮发麻的震动，他只有使劲往前挺胸，就像是迫不及待想让对方蹂躏自己的胸口。向后翘起的臀肉在有半边砖墙上摩擦，有些火辣辣的疼，下一秒却被手掌整个包住了，对方边揉边把肛塞拔了出来，肠液马上漏了一般跟着流下来，把男人整个手掌都弄湿了。被肛塞锲出形状来的后穴不住收缩，空虚得想让另外的东西填满它，让教授难受地扭了扭腰。

“我要操你。”男人说，从查尔斯胸口抬起头来，低哑的嗓音充满情欲的意味，教授被他的眼神一烫，差点就要迷迷糊糊地点头，过了两秒钟才像想起什么似的开始不住拒绝：“不可以，我不能被别人操……求你……”衣服掉了下来，害怕男人因此而生气，查尔斯又急忙把它拉了起来，被吸得又红又肿的乳头在空气里微微发抖。

“可是我硬了。”男人挺挺腰，巨物隔着布料贴了过来，有些凉凉的腿根隔着布料都能感到温度，查尔斯颤颤地一缩，小声说：“我、我帮你弄出来……”说着就发着抖去解对方的皮带，从内裤中把蓄势待发的器官解放出来，握在手里，轻轻地上下撸动起来。

男人的呼吸开始变得粗重，大掌包住查尔斯的手狠狠套弄了自己两下，就又摸上了教授的囊袋，甚至还坏心眼地弹了弹：“只做手活我可射不出来，把腿抬起来。”

“不行、不行！”查尔斯都快急哭了，连忙去按对方想去捞自己膝窝的手，“会被发现的……我给你用嘴、用嘴好不好？”

男人挑了挑眉毛，往后退了一步，怕对方反悔一般，教授腰一软，跪在自己堆着的牛仔裤上，用嘴唇去亲饱满发红的顶端，张开嘴就把它含了进去。

“呜……嗯……”查尔斯的嘴都被塞满了，麝香的味道充满他的口腔，他努力地动着舌头，尽量收起牙齿，吸吮地水声回荡在后巷，男人摸着他的后脑勺，把他往自己的下腹一下下的按，舒爽的不住更深地往里撞。

“你真的很会含……这也是你丈夫教你的吗？你是不是天天在家里用漂亮的小嘴帮他吃？”

“唔……不……”查尔斯只能做出很勉强的回应，想反驳又说不出话来，他觉得男人的性器在嘴里跳动，好像马上就快射了，就更努力地往里吸，脸颊都被性器顶出了一个形状。但恶劣的不速之客没有给他这个机会，而是猛地从他嘴里抽了出来，把人拉起来，推到墙上，压制住小小的挣扎，抬起他的一只腿，扶着柱身，对着被肛塞玩到一下子合不拢的软穴就撞了进去。

查尔斯眼眶里积蓄的泪水几乎是一瞬间就下来了，一方面是被撞到腰软，一方面是羞愤难当，带着哭腔断断续续地说：“你骗人……说好了用嘴就……呜呜……不进来的！”

“我可没那么说过。”男人在他脖子上留下吻痕，前面挺立的器官也被他握在手里慢慢挤压，“这下你丈夫不但知道你被操过，还会知道你前面也被弄得射个不停了。”

“我、不要……不要射……”

软绵绵的推拒根本没有任何作用，对方轻易地就吻住了他，把所有抗议都堵在了喉咙里。这个吻简直像是催眠药，唇瓣和舌头都被对方照顾得很好，查尔斯一边被撞地神志不清一边无意识地挺腰主动在男人手掌里摩擦自己，一只腿挂在对方臂弯里，他不得不把大部分的体重交给正压着自己不断又顶又撞的人，这让埋在身体里的性器能插到很深的地方，棕色的头发被汗水软软的粘他在脸上，一眨眼睫毛上就沾上颤巍巍的泪珠。

“天哪，他喝得太醉了，得找个地方给他吐，我可不想他吐在我新买的鞋子上！”

“不要让他吐在大街上，扶他去巷子里！”

一阵吵吵嚷嚷的人声传过来，几个学生跌跌撞撞地走进巷子，还好灯光没那么亮，但只要再往前走几步，他们就一定能看到深处交叠的身影。

查尔斯猛地绷紧了身子，拼命忍住声音，小声地哀求着：“轻、轻点……会被听……呜啊……到的！”

“你还有心情去注意别人？”

对方好像很不满，圈住他的器官转着圈的套弄，还掐着他的腰窝把他往自己的性器上钉。被扶着的那个学生干呕几下，什么都没吐出来，查尔斯只能模糊地听见“还是扶他出去喝点水吧，我看他不是要吐”和离去的乱糟糟的脚步声。

等那几个身影完全消失，随着一声拼命压抑地尖叫，他浑身一抖，毫无预兆地就这么在男人手掌心里射了出来。

“被人看到就这么让你兴奋？刚才含得真紧，看来你上面和下面都一样会吃。”

男人把查尔斯翻了个身，迫使他双手撑在墙上，下压腰肢，挺起屁股，再次承受好像没有穷尽的顶撞。很快双臂就撑不住了，刚高潮的身体比平时还要敏感，他胡乱地扣着墙壁的缝隙，无力地小幅度摇头：“不、不对……我没有……嗯嗯……”

但后穴的软肉毫无说服力地使劲包裹着不断颠弄着他的凶器，教授的不应期好像是生生被操到断线，只那么短短几分钟——或许更短，在快感中他根本就感受不到时间的流逝——前面就又可怜的挺立了起来，随着他前后摇摆的腰腹在空气中甩来甩去。

“又硬了，是不是？你平时也是这么被操着就硬了吗？”

越是下流的话此刻就越是难耐和难以言明的刺激，查尔斯的小腹都开始抽搐起来，在身后人的大掌又一次开始蹭弄充血乳粒的时候终于再也承受不住地整个人向前倒去。

“不行、受不了……唔嗯！快、快点……”

“快点什么？”男人伸出一只手捂住了教授的额头，以免他在失神中被粗糙的墙壁蹭破皮肤。

查尔斯再也顾不上现在自己到底在哪，他用一种上扬又撩人的音调发出一声哭喘，第一次叫出了男人的名字。

“快点……射……嗯啊……艾瑞克……！”

被这个声音撩拨的一顿，操干着教授的始作俑者终于难以忍耐地最后重重冲撞了几下，让查尔斯再次呜咽着达到了高潮，射出的液体在砖墙上留下白浊的痕迹，猛地拔了出来，射在了查尔斯微微发抖的大腿上。

教授整个人软倒在艾瑞克怀里，任由对方擦掉自己腿上的精液，还给自己穿好了裤子，T恤和牛仔裤都还乱七八糟的，反而显得激情过后的时刻更加缱绻。

“真不知道我为什么要答应你玩这个。”查尔斯喘着气，“‘在小巷子里被陌生人袭击’，真的过于刺激了……”

艾瑞克安抚又讨好地亲了亲他的耳朵，欲盖弥彰地把他的衣角扯平：“在婚礼上答应的事情不能不算数，你可是伯爵。”

教授红了脸，这时候提这个绝对是故意的——上帝，谁能想到人前优雅精致的伯爵居然会在酒吧街不为人知的后巷做这种事？

“这里不是我们初遇的地方吗？对我来说意义非凡。”

“不许再提这个！”查尔斯不轻不重地拍了一下艾瑞克的手臂，“说真的，你怎么想到那些话的？我看你应该去做一个演员。”

“你都把安全词设定成我的名字了，我当然要卖力一些。而且我也很喜欢你的演技，甜心。”

在只有他们两个人的时候时候艾瑞克总是喜欢“甜心”、“宝贝”的叫他，一开始他还会无奈地反驳“我都快三十岁了”，后来次数多了也就由着他，但现在这个称呼没来由地让查尔斯心里一颤。

“好了，回家吧，我要好好洗个澡……”

伯爵站起身来，也不在意现在两个人头发都乱糟糟、衣服也都皱巴巴的，满身都是汗味，真的和周五晚上嗨过了喝多了的派对动物没什么两样，完全没有了一个贵族和家族继承人该有的样子；他只是和艾瑞克紧扣着十指，踏着混着一点点月光的暖黄灯光，知道有一个温暖的家正在等着他们。

头顶被高楼分割的星星依然在闪耀，投射下他们紧密相贴的身影：阴暗的后巷实在不是什么浪漫的场景，尽头的酒吧街也吵吵嚷嚷，但这一刻的情愫又是短暂并且永恒。

“遇到你是我这辈子最幸运的事。”

“我也是。”


End file.
